


The Two-blades Fox and The Cerulean Star

by soobinbunny



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Other band members makes a cameo sometimes, Soobin has a nickname, Soobin is a glowy bunny, Soobin is good at hiding feelings, Soobin might be an emotionless human but on the inside he's screaming, The boys have weapons... and the weapons have names, Yeah... this is quite weird but please bear with me, Yeonjun is a tremendous warrior, Yeonjun is whipped, and their members might also appear or be referenced, other kpop bands will be mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobinbunny/pseuds/soobinbunny
Summary: Choi Yeonjun is a member of the Solar Clan residing on BigHit city, living together with his best friend and strategist Choi Beomgyu.When the Solar Clan is invited to the 5 month course of the Star Clan, Yeonjun is excited.Not because of the new battle strategies he might learn.Neither because of the arduous studies and boring classes he will have to endure.But because of finally meeting the person everyone keeps calling: The Cerulean Star.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 47
Kudos: 110





	1. "And when you came into my life, eternity began"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So i'm back with a story! This time is going to be a long one, and i'm really excited!  
> I hope I can update as soon as possible, I have the idea somehow built in my head to where I want this story to go, so let's hope it goes well.  
> I hope everyone likes it and I'm sorry if theres any spelling mistakes, english is not my first language and I try to proof read constantly.  
> Please leave comments I love to hear from all of you, it keeps me going, kudos are also greatly appreciated.  
> Have a good one, and see you on the next chapter!

_Alexandra Vasiliu_

The sun kissed the skin of Choi Yeonjun, the drops of sweat falling on the floor as he swung his daggers, clashing with the blade of the opponent. The other boy guarded himself and managed to evade an attack, taking a step back and raising his blade, shifting and ready an attack. Yeonjun noticed this change fast and the blades were ready for it, both of the weapons were then used to throw the opponents’ weapon far away and then aimed to the now defenseless boy.

The challenger rolled his eyes as the winner of the duel stared at him with a cheeky grin.

“Cheater”

Yeonjun immediately complained, lowering the weapons:

“Wha-? No, I didn’t cheat, it was a clear attack with no magic tricks and it was so obvious that you were going to strike my-“

The opponent, taking advantage of the unguarded male, kicked his hand and grabbed one of the blades with a lighting speed that it didn’t even touched the ground.

But the boy immediately grimaced, releasing it as he felt the weapon itself rejecting the unknown touch of a stranger, the handle of the blade burning the hand.

“Yah!”- Yeonjun nagged as he grabbed the blade, caressing it tenderly as he secured both of them on their sheaths- “Don’t do that, Beomgyu!”

The aforementioned looked at him laughing:

“It’s the second time I use this same trick on you”

“And it’s also the second time Eternal Lights burns your hand”- Yeonjun grinned smugly

The boy rolled his eyes again, picking up his blade and securing it safely on his sheath as he said:

“It was a good fight, you’re getting better, and it seems that learning from me has been helping you built strategies-”

“Brat, I’m your _older_ brother!”- Yeonjun exclaimed

“Still”

“I think it goes the other way around, but I don’t know who taught you to be a cheater”

The blonde boy grinned mischievously as he then raised his hands in defeat, as he sees the pout on Yeonjun.

“Fine, fine, I wont do it again, but you need to be prevented”- He said- “It’s a nasty move, but other enemies could do it to you”

“I know”- The elder muttered, caressing the blade- “Still, you could have broken it, you fiend”

“You have another one, stop being a baby”

Yeonjun threw him a glare:

“Eternal Lights are _twin_ blades, they work with me as a team, don’t disrespect them”- He sneered-“Or I will start calling your blade a kitchen knife”

“Try it, and I’ll make sure that during practice Divine Effervescence cuts in half your mint chocolate in the kitchen”

The elder gasped and started to chase the blonde haired boy around the training gardens, the disciples that where training stared at them confused and other laughed and rolled their eyes.

Both of the boys stopped when they noticed that the clan leader, Park Jimin, was looking at them with a smile, walking close to the boys.

“Clan leader, good morning”- Beomgyu said bowing respectfully, Yeonjun following too, both boys still panting from the chase.

Jimin bowed at them and spoke:

“I was actually looking for you two, please come with me”

Beomgyu and Yeonjun glanced at each other, the elder of the two feeling a bit uneasy.

Once they were in the main room, Jimin sat down on the chair while both boys sat on the cushions, looking attentively at the elder.

“This morning I got an invitation from leader Kim Namjoon, of the Star Clan”- He announced

“From Blue Orangeade Mountain?”

“Yes”- Jimin grabbed a envelope and extended it to them- “Its an invitation to form part of their five months courses”

Beomgyu passed the envelope to his brother and he extracted the paper:

Indeed, it was a pretty formal invitation signed from Namjoon: one of the wisest clan leaders that the world has ever known and, of course, an expert on fighting with swords and special techniques that not even Jimin had knowledge of.

Yeonjun has never seen him in person, not even when the Star Clan leader had visited some time ago; the leader’s meeting had been so confidential that not even their captains were allowed to enter.

Yeonjun had been chatting with captain Jungkook and then a very friendly guest joined the conversation, the three of them cracked jokes here and there, and it wasn’t until the guest left when Yeonjun was told that the man was Kim Seokjin; the captain of the troops of the Star Clan.

Jungkook didn’t got over of Yeonjun’s stunned face for weeks:

_“He paled, Jimin, it was so funny!”_

_Yeonjun blushed as he looked to Beomgyu, asking him for help, but the younger boy was also busy dying of laughter, slamming his fist on the table._

_The clan leader giggled:_

_“I bet he did, our Yeonjun has felt curiosity for the Star Clan, so meeting one of them, must have been quite a shock”_

_At that, the boy blushed more and groaned, hiding his face, causing Jungkook to laugh loudly again._

The Star Clan was firm and strict; their fighters and the people is said to be blessed by the stars since birth, which gives them attributes on their fighting style with swords exclusively because apparently- according to Jimin- their swords are unique and the fighters gets to chose them since childbirth, forming a strong bond between the weapon and the wielder as they train over the years.

“It will be a very enlightening experience, so I want you both to go in representation of our clan”- Jimin said, giggling a bit at Yeonjun’s shocked expression- “Yes, Jjuni, you will go”

“To take classes though…”- Beomgyu muttered, looking at him at the corner of his eye

Yeonjun didn’t care, the fact that this time he will go there to the Star Clan for the first time, to see them fight, and learn techniques… he was getting giddy already by just thinking about it.

“I’ll listen to everything, just watch”- He said- “I won’t fall asleep and I'll learn every move and spell”

“Yeah, ok”- Beomgyu rolled his eyes smirking- “When will we leave, hyung?”

“Tomorrow first hour”

**+** **╳** **+**

“I’m so excited!”- Beomgyu jumped happily once they were outside the main room, as he grabbed his older brother’s shoulders- “We’re going to Blue Orangeade Mountain!”

“To take classes though…”- Yeonjun starting to feel a bit sleepy- “For five months”

“Your favorite thing to do in this life”- He said sarcastically- “But hey we will be on Star Clan’s grounds”

“That’s the only good thing”

“And, don’t forget hyung”- Beomgyu poked him tentatively- “The boy with the blue sword”

“Him…”- Yeonjun nodded thinking- “You know, Jimin told me that he’s known as The Cerulean Star”

Beomgyu eyed him with surprise, stopping on his tracks:

“You _asked_ Jimin about him and you didn’t told me?”

“I wanted to know his name!”- Yeonjun complained- “I was curious!”

“Yeah ok, but how did you ask him that?” -Beomgyu chuckled as he imitated him: “‘Jimin sunbaenim? There’s this boy from the Star Clan that has a sword that _apparently_ glows blue, has also bunny cheeks and a _very_ fine back that I’m interested in… any tips?”

Beomgyu exploded laughing as he saw Yeonjun roll his eyes:

“I didn’t asked him like that _obviously,_ and for your information; he only told me that he’s the most skilled fighter of the Star Clan and that _that’s_ how the clan leaders refers to him publicly, or something like that”- Yeonjun said rapidly- “Either way, don’t complain at me, because this information is not really helpful, because I didn’t got any name anyway. And also, he did glow, his sword… or him, I don’t remember, but something _did_ glow”

Beomgyu snorted:

“Of course he did hyung…”

Yeonjun glared at him and Beomgyu hummed, falling silent. Both boys then concentrated their gaze to the sky:

“How long has it been since you last saw him?”

“Months, I saw him when the Star Clan leader came here to Jimin’s meeting, remember? I climbed to the roof, but I couldn’t see their faces. When the Clan leaders were on the meeting, he was nowhere to be seen… so I guess he was admitted inside?”- He grunted in frustration- “I just saw his sword, and his back”

Beomgyu just stared at his brother, who plumped down on the edge of the small pond at the corner of the training field:

“And he had such a firm back-”

“Oh no, I’m not staying here to hear this again”- Beomgyu turned around laughing, leaving a dumbfounded Yeonjun looking at him:

“Yah!”

“No, you’ve been talking about him for too long that even Kai knows about this at this point”

“Wha-? No he doesn’t!”

“Oh really? Remember when Kai visited here during the week of autumn, after his clan and our clan signed their unification?”- He grinned at the sight of Yeonjun blushing as the memory came back to his mind- “We were training and suddenly you started crying because the design of Hiraeth, his fan, was of bunnies”

“I didn’t say that it was him-“

“You did, you said _clearly_ : ‘ _His cheeks were like those bunnies_!’ and you sobbed”- Beomgyu chuckled

“Aish…”- Yeonjun groaned- “Not my fault… I couldn’t see his face but-“

“You _somehow_ managed to see his cheeks, I know”- He sat down next him- “I absolutely want to see _yours_ when you finally meet him”

Yeonjun let out another whine and covered his face once again as Beomgyu laughed.

**+** **╳** **+**

“We should wait and rest here”- Beomgyu suggested, his face masking the tiredness that he felt, as his wet clothes made him feel heavy, and Yeonjun just sat down grumpily on a rock- “The guards said that someone would come and help us”

The group of people looked at each other agreeing, the men were all so tired and wet from the change of weather that the mountain had.

On BigHit city, where the clan resided, it had the calmest weather; when it rained, it did throughout the whole day, sunny days, cloudy days, etc.

But Blue Orangeade Mountain was ruthless; three days of rain and then when everything seemed to calm down, a strong wind hit them mercilessly, almost freezing them all to death.

“Hyungs!”

Beomgyu turned around rapidly and Yeonjun jumped up at the well-known voice.

“Huening Kai!”

“Good thing you are here, they all were expecting you to arrive”- The boy said holding his fan- “I’m still unsure on why our clans didn’t came here together, we have many injured men thanks to the mountain’s weather, we would have supported each other better”

“Yeah… we also have men injured and sick”- Yeonjun said frustrated

As soon as the boy looked at Yeonjun a smile formed on his face, but before he said anything, he motioned them to enter.

When the disciples were all inside, Kai looked at the elder with an evil smirk:

“Hyung! I think I saw that man you called ‘bunny’ last time”

“What?”

“You know! The one you said that Hiareth’s design reminded you of”

Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun with his eyes wide open:

“The Cerulean Star”

Yeonjun felt his blood freeze and an unexplained feeling in his stomach, the day had finally come-

“Welcome to the Star Clan”

The boy turned around to see a boy looking at them with a formal smile holding firmly his sword; he was wearing light blue clothing that looked extremely elegant, comfortable and well designed for fighting.

“Hello…”- Beomgyu greeted

“I presume you’re from the Solar Clan”

“Yes, they just arrived Taehyun!”- Huening Kai said excitedly- “They managed to surpass the crazy weather”

“Well, that speaks how skilled you are”

“Indeed they are”- Kai said smiling, looking at their hyungs proudly- “I have seen them fight, they’re so amazing, I wish I could fight like them”

“Oh come on Kai, we’ve talked about this countless of times”- Beomgyu said smiling- “It’s thanks to you that my blade is still intact, you’re a very skilled smithy”

Taehyun looked at Kai and showed him a smile:

“I must agree with him, your expertise in that area is outstanding, my sword and I are still indebted with you”- He turned to the newly arrived, unaware of Kai’s red face, and said- “I’ll take you to your dorms so you can rest”

**+** **╳** **+**

The room was cozy, near the main building where they would take their lessons for the next five months.

It had on the corners two beds on each side, and when Yeonjun sat on one of them, he fought himself not to laid there and just sleep for the rest of the day; Beomgyu sat on the other one and the older could see how he shared the same sentiment as him.

“So, what do you say? We go, grab dinner, come back and sleep”

“Brilliant idea”- Beomgyu said

Yeonjun smiled and went quickly to the closet, leaving his back there, only to find Beomgyu on the bed with his eyes closed, almost falling asleep.

“Yah!”

Beomgyu opened his eyes and groggily stood up:

“Yes… go eat- lezzgo”- Beomgyu mumbled

“Stand up, come on”- Yeonjun laughed, helping him up.

They walked toward the main building where many disciples from different clans gathered outside chatting and laughing, while inside were people gathering food on plates.

The dining hall was a large room with various tables, a buffet where the stocks of food was and behind it was the kitchen.

Both boys hurried inside and scavenged food, the elder getting bread, ham, cheese; whereas Beomgyu managed to grab a small portion of ramen, fruits and (with the help of his charming face) a piece of strawberry pie that caught Yeonjun’s attention immediately.

“Where did you-?”

“One of the gunslingers of the Treasure Clan gave it to me”

“He what-?”- Yeonjun looked at him shocked.

“I was grabbing the few food that I could find, the guy stood next to me and was about to grab the pie, but then he saw me and gave it to me”- Beomgyu flashed him an innocent smile and then looked back to where the Treasure Clan were seated.

One of the most known clans was the Treasure Clan; their main weapons being firearms and all of them were excellent at aiming. So, in short, they are the main reason that the requirement skills to join some clans, under any circumstance, is to have extremely good eye so they can block –or destroy- the bullets.

And of all the people that have challenged them, some have managed to do that and live to tell the story.

Yeonjun, being the friendly person he is, has spoken to some of the members and he found out that they were pretty cool people: extremely loud, full of crazy ideas, and thirsty for new adventures.

“Wait, did _hyung_ gave it to you, then?”- He pointed at one of the members who had his eyes fixed on them.

“Yes”- Beomgyu said waving at him.

Yeonjun watched how the boy returned the greeting, seeing Yeonjun and waving at him too. He wore a smile in his face, and another member of the clan said something to him that caused the boy to shake his head and laugh.

“Well lucky you then, I couldn’t manage to grab dessert”- Yeonjun pouted, munching on the sandwich he made with the things he got.

“I only grabbed fruit and ramen, Jjuni”

“Yes, and its quite a lot, actually”

Beomgyu glanced at his plate, now that he actually took a calming look… he did served a lot of ramen, back at that moment he didn’t spared a look and thought he had taken a small portion…

“Oh…”

“I’ll help you”- Yeonjun passed his plate to his brother and Beomgyu served him.

As he ate, the elder looked around him; the dining area was still full of people from other clans he didn’t recognized well, he looked around… and around… someone with a firm back- or blue clothing…

“Hyung”

“Huh? What?”

“Your ramen, it’s going to get cold”

“Oh sorry, yeah”-He said rapidly, grabbing the chopsticks and starting to eat the noodles.

“Are you looking for-“

“NJOH!”- The elder said, shaking his head, his mouth full of food, earning a laugh from the youngster.

“Who were you looking for, then?”

“I- I was just looking for-“

“Hyungs!”

Both boys turned around and saw the youngster entering the dining hall running, although he stopped when he saw Yeonjun dropping his chopsticks, standing up and going to him.

“I was actually looking for Kai! Yes! I need to talk to him outside, because he owes me an explanation”- The elder said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder with a wide smile.

“Does he?”- Beomgyu asked, glancing at Kai confused

“Do I?”

Yeonjun glared daggers at him with a face that clearly stated: ‘ _don’t make me say it out loud and in front of so many people here’_.

“Oh yeah! About the bunny bo-!”

“EXACTLY!”- Yeonjun covered Kai’s mouth and started to drag him outside, forgetting his noodles- “Now, be a good kid and come with me, I’ll see you later Gyu!”

Beomgyu watched with a smug grin as he saw them leaving the hall, turning to look at the Treasure Clan, whose members were laughing. The one who gave him the pie, Kang Yeosang, had seen what had happened and was chuckling.

Both pair of eyes then met and, before Beomgyu could register it; Yeosang stood up and sat on the same table as him, both boys chatting and laughing in no time.

**+** **╳** **+**

“You said you saw him?”

“Yes!”

“Where?”

“He actually came behind us when we arrived, we were standing on the entrance with the guards outside and all of the sudden, they bowed, and that’s when we all saw him”- Kai told him excitedly

“And?”

“Hyung, he’s indeed a bunny”- Kai admitted, his eyes dreamy- “A very breathtaking bunny”

“What…?”

Huening Kai looked at him and smiled:

“They don’t call him The Cerulean Star for nothing”- He said- “Oh and you said that his sword was glowing blue?”

“Yes, well… when I saw him his sword was glowing…?”- The elder groaned, scratching his head- “I don’t remember, the thing here is that he, _or something_ was _glowing_ ”

“Awwww, of course”- The youngster said mockingly- “Well the scabbard of his sword is blue, but it didn’t glow… But don’t worry hyung; he glowed in a lot of our disciples eyes, I guarantee”

“And in yours too? Because I can see that you’re swooning when you remember him”- Yeonjun grunted annoyed

“Hyung, are you jealous?”- Kai noted giggling, poking on the elder’s arm playfully- “Don’t worry, you’ll meet him soon I’m sure, and you’ll know it’s him immediately, he’s your type”

Yeonjun scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall:

“We shall see, maybe he isn’t”

“Ooh, believe me hyung”- Kai insisted, a smug grin plastered on his face- “He is”

Yeonjun sighed frustrated, not looking at the youngster:

“Yeah? And how do you know it’s really him? Hmm?”- Kai rolled his eyes at that- “What? Maybe you confused him with another disciple of the Star Clan, you weren’t with me that day when I sa-“

“Hyung, the guards literally referred to him as The Cerulean Star”

Yeonjun pushed himself from the wall frustrated, groaning as he walked to the wood railing:

“Seriously, does he have a _name?_ Why does everyone call him _that_?”

The elder glanced at the landscape, the lights of Bighit city and neighboring towns presented before him; the wind hitting his face in a refreshing manner, as if it wanted to cool the elder’s frustrated mind.

“Remember that the customs are different on each clan, hyung… not because our clans have similar customs it means that here is the same”- The youngster said- “Besides, I do know why everyone calls him by that sobriquet”

Yeonjun’s head snapped to look at Kai:

“It’s quite simple actually, nothing new”- Kai said- “It’s their choice to do so out of respect for him; He is a very important figure of the clan, so all the people here thinks highly of him, so he was given that name and outside people refer to him as such”

Yeonjun stayed silent after that.

Beomgyu and himself were a very respected duo amongst the disciples at the Solar Clan, and yes, they all esteemed them but… not at the level that here seemed to be accustomed to… and that’s good, because Yeonjun would feel so weird and awkward! The elder trained with the disciples very often, and taught them techniques with his blades, held duels with them and corrected their mistakes, pointing out their strong moves and encouraging them to work on their weakest ones.

“That’s… no”- The elder thought out loud, Kai glancing at him with curiosity- “It sounds… sad, its more like _fear_ than _admiration_ ”

Kai shrugged, standing in front of the elder:

“Well, he does give off a serious vibe”- He admitted- “And the way he holds his sword, it’s just so-“

“Look at _those_ dreamy eyes again”- Yeonjun spat, rolling his eyes

“Hyung, you will come and thank me once you see him, I.WILL.SEE.YOU”- Kai laughed, as the elder started to walk back, shaking his head.

“Yeah, whatever, and I will see _you_ with Taehyun too, don’t think I didn’t watched the way you looked at him”- Kai’s eyes widened and was about to reply when: “But hey, let’s leave that for later, it’s getting chilly and I’ve left my brother alone for too long, I wouldn’t be surprised if he left already”

Kai joined next to him and looked at the front, a grin appearing rapidly on his face:

“Oh, no hyung, he’s pretty comfortable talking with Yeosang-hyung”

Yeonjun’s eyes widened at that:

“Heswhatnow?”

**+** **╳** **+**

After a long questionnaire for Beomgyu about his conversation with Kang Yeosang -which end up with the youngster getting frustrated and giving the elder a pissed glare and answer-:

_“Am I supposed to just sit here watching how you swoon over your guy and do nothing? No, of course not hyung, good night then”_

Yeonjun woke up early the next day to apologize to Beomgyu and to assure him that he’s also here to learn, and not just search on every inch of this place for him.

But as soon as he heard movement on the room, he rapidly stood in front of him and:

“I’m- not the guy~”- Yeonjun said drowsily- “I’m learning- ok? ~”

Beomgyu looked up at him baffled, holding the shoe he was about to put on. Yeonjun rubbed his eyes:

“I’m not looking~”

“Jjuni-“

“Shh, ok, hear me out~”- He said yawning, giving himself some seconds to collect his thoughts, his lips pouting and opening his sleepy eyes- “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so nosy yesterday. I was frustrated and I shouldn’t have bombarded you with all those questions”

Beomgyu looked at him attentively and smiled at his brother tenderly, extending his hand and taking Yeonjun’s, pulling him to sit on the bed next to him.

“It’s okay”- He assured- “What did Kai said that got you like that anyway?”

Yeonjun sighed and covered his face with his hands, as memories from last night came back to torment him:

“In summary: The Cerulean Star is gorgeous, a high ranking person who everyone is afraid of, and has the disciples AND Kai crushing for him”

“Ok, you’re not the first one that says that to me. Wow, even Kai? I mean, I’ve heard that The Cerulean Star is a very attractive person and a skilled opponent… is he _really_ good in all of that?”- Beomgyu wondered skeptically

“That’s what I told Kai yesterday and he kept assuring me that I would basically eat my words as soon as I see him and that he’s my type”- Yeonjun said as he –very slowly and lazily- stood up and changed from his pajamas to clothes.

“Well, we shall see if Kai knows your taste then, because today I’m sure you’ll see him”- Beomgyu said, securing his sheath and his blade on it.

Yeonjun’s neck snapped toward him, his eyes widening and going pale:

“Wa-, whatdoyoumeanwiththat?”

“Yeosang hyung told me yesterday that we would take lessons with him, he’s our classmate”- Beomgyu said- “And that he was pretty”

“Oh…”

“He also said that when he saw him, neither his sword, or him, were glowing”- Beomgyu grinned, trying not to explode laughing

“Yah, Yeosang hyung must have defective eyes, him and everyone, I know what I saw”- Yeonjun pouted as he stood up, grabbing his twin blades with a smile- “All ready! Let’s go!”

**+** **╳** **+**

Yeonjun sat down in the floor, a desk in front of him along with some papers, a pen and a lot of books (only 3 books) that, judging from the cover, it didn’t seem like a pretty entertaining reading at all.

Beomgyu sat down in front of him, and unlike Yeonjun -who was sulking by the ‘many amounts of books that he had to read (seriously, only 3 books)’- he seemed immersed by the contents of one of them.

“Gyu”

“Hmm”

“I’m bored”

“Read then”- He suggested- “This one is interesting actually, it’s about the history of the Star Clan, and how they are blessed by the stars, their clan rules and history”

Yeonjun groaned and face planted on the desk, alerting some disciples that where behind him and looked at him worried.

“Gyu~” he pouted; poking at Beomgyu whose patience was ending gradually.

“Morning hyungs!”

“Hyuka! My savior!”- Beomgyu smiled brightly, motioning him to sit beside Yeonjun, who had hid his face around his arms in fear that Beomgyu might hit him with the book- “Sit there, I want to read but this hyung here is bothering me”

“Oh don’t worry, his nosiness will end soon”- Kai said chuckling as he sat down calmly, his smile never leaving his face

“What do you-?”

Just as Beomgyu was about to finish the question, he looked up to the entrance, seeing people arriving and he immediately went silent; his words long lost, as he smacked Yeonjun hard on the head, subtly but urgently.

“Yah!”- The elder stood up, rubbing his head and watching how Beomgyu stared at him wide eyed, looking by his side- “What was that for? Why did you-?

Yeonjun looked to his left, and all he knew then is that he was looking at something that resembled an angel:

The person in front of him was beautiful, his lips, his posture… everything was breathtaking; the royal blue and white attire he was wearing was just too perfect, and he just _knew:_ there they were, the cheeks that Yeonjun remembered too well…

He found out that he wasn’t breathing, as he then glanced at the eyes, and he was immediately captivated; the brown orbs that shone together with the light of the sun were looking at him determinedly.

Yeonjun knew that he was staring _too much_ but he couldn’t help it, he was mesmerized and oh, how he hated that Kai and Yeosang were right… he was not going to hear the end of it, especially because:

“You’re… a glowy bunny…”- And after he said that, he mentally slapped himself immediately when he saw the frown in the boy’s face- “I- no, I mean, I’ve been wanting to meet you for so long, I’m… Choi Yeonjun, from the Solar Clan”

Yeonjun felt his face heat up as he spoke, bowing timidly as he silently wished that the winds and storms from Blue Orangeade Mountain would just whoosh him away.

He looked up seeing the boy’s inexpressive face… no… not inexpressive, just complicated to read. Yeonjun noted that there was a small hint of surprise in his eyes, yet the boy was clearly startled of the elder’s bold confession at the start, he found him troublesome and that was what Yeonjun dreaded to happen.

“Soobin hyung, the captain is almost here”- Taehyun said (which, by the way, Yeonjun completely forgot that entered together with him)

The Cerulean Star, Soobin, nodded and bowed respectfully before walked away, sitting down on the left desks of the room, where disciples of the Star Clan were, Taehyun following next to him.

A snort brought Yeonjun back to reality, managing to tear his eyes off from the boy; Beomgyu, Kai (and even Yeosang and Wooyoung who were far on the back) almost dying from laughter.

“And a new record is set!”- Beomgyu saidlaughing- “Breaking new grounds in failure”

“You called him a glowy bunny… a g- glowy bunny”- Kai whispered- “You just made my morning”

“I’m amazed he didn’t even bat an eye at you…”- Beomgyu whispered, cleaning the tears off his eyes- “He… must be used to that- not to be called a _glowy bunny-_ but at the fact that people confessing to him about wanting to meet him”

“Yeah, but the fact that he called him that!”- Hyuka laughed and contained his giggles as soon as Captain Kim Seokjin entered the room, starting the first class of five long months.


	2. "You and me against the universe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> I'm so sorry for the late upload, i know it's been quite some time.  
> But I'm back! I hope I can update frequently, as I have a job its now hard to find time to write, but i'll do my absolute best! I love this story and I want to keep writing it :D  
> Please keep the comments and kudos coming, they give me so much motivation and I also like hearing your opinions and theories!  
> Also, please excuse the incorrect grammar, english is not my first language, and I couldn't edit the chapter too much, I did my best, so I'm sorry if there's any errors.  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2- “ _You speak to me with words and I hear you in feelings_ ” (J. Lynn)

As another week began, Yeonjun found himself in his seat lifting his head as he noticed the whole class deadly quiet; some people were being attentive to Seokjin, while others –like Huening Kai- were almost falling asleep.

But Yeonjun wasn’t listening; his attention long lost to what the captain was explaining, instead, he gazed at _him_.

Soobin, The Cerulean Star of the Star Clan, sat calmly taking notes to what the captain was explaining, sometimes flipping the pages of books (books that –Yeonjun noted- were outside the ones that were given to him)

The elder sighed, smiling absentmindedly.

He then felt something on his hand, finding a piece of paper with Kai’s handwriting:

_‘Are you paying attention to the class, hyung?’_

Yeonjun scoffed and looked at the youngster, who was flashing a mocking grin.

He scribbled on the paper and passed it rapidly to him:

_‘I am, stop being annoying’_

He heard Huening letting out a ‘pfff’ and Yeonjun shook his head, returning his attention to what Seokjin was now reading from one of the books.

“…they work together to establish order in the universe, and this is stated on our doctrines as members of our clan, because…”

He felt another note in his hand and Yeonjun looked at Kai with a frown before reading the contents:

‘ _How’s the “I’m going to try by all means to be his friend” plan going? Have you invited him to dinner?’_

Yeonjun sighed and wrote:

_‘No’_

To which Kai shook his head disappointed when he read it and Yeonjun immediately tore a piece of paper and scribbled:

_‘Do you think he sees me as a very smart person after what happened and all the nonsense I always say to him?’_

Kai had to contain his laugh at that and shrugged.

Yeonjun was having a hard time, and no joke; after class was over, he always walked toward Soobin and Taehyun –each step he gave, his feet trembled- but he felt sure on what he wanted to do.

Yet the moment he was in front of the boy, all words were long gone, lost in the firm gaze of the Star Clan member.

Soobin looked at Yeonjun expectantly, patiently and a bit confused.

“I- The class was great, right?”

Soobin nodded, starting to walk away and Yeonjun hurried next to him:

“I was wondering if… uh… you’d like to accompany me to dinner?”

Soobin remained silent, his expression neutral, yet Yeonjun stared at him patiently, the nervousness killing him but not giving up, keeping a firm face despise the fear.

“Or just go to walk”- Yeonjun suggested also- “And watch the stars”

 _What in the flying heaven am I even saying at this point?_ -Yeonjun thought as he looked down, feeling embarrassed.

He could feel the stare of his friends on his back; he just _knew_ they were enjoying his suffering.

A melodiously low voice made him look up.

“I’m sorry”- The boy said- “I can’t”

Yeonjun rapidly spoke up:

“It’s okay, you must be busy, I understand “- He said flashing him a smile- “Next time for sure!”

Soobin gazed at him silently and then walked away, Taehyun following him by his side.

Yeonjun let out a sigh, seeing how the boy left the room, turning around finding Kai, Beomgyu, Yeosang and Wooyoung looking at him with a grin.

“What did he say?”- Kai asked

“Again a no”- Yeonjun said grimly, picking up his things

“He’s a busy person, Jjuni”- Beomgyu said- “Remember that he’s got his duties here like we do back at Solar Clan”

“I get that, but…”- Yeonjun said frustrated- “he must eat at some point, right?”

“He must do it with his brother and Clan leader Namjoon”- Yeosang suggested

“He has a _brother_?”- Beomgyu asked surprised

“Yes -an older brother- the strategist of the Star Clan, Minhyuk”

“Whoa, wait, _that’s_ his brother?”- Kai said surprised- “He’s one of the best strategists amongst all the clans”

Wooyoung snorted and nudged Yeonjun:

“Well, best of luck man, because if you’re having a hard time with Soobin, just imagine your brother in law”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, starting to walk away, feeling dizzy.

Enough was the fact that he felt that Soobin was just evading and turning down his invitations because he was just not interested in him, or for being a mayor idiot in front of him, to now realize that Minhyuk was his brother…

It just made Yeonjun feel that everything was just impossible; the month was about to already end, and not ever a yes to one dinner invitation or going on a walk…

Not even a smile from the boy when he cracked a joke… and they were top notch:

_“Hey! Do you know the ‘me neither’ joke?”_

_The younger boy looks at him for a second and shakes his head, gathering up his books as he stands up._

_Yeonjun smiles as he locks eyes with him._

_“Well, me neither!”_

_Soobin closes his eyes in realization, sighing, he looks back to the elder boy –who was giggling- and then started walking out of the classroom._

Yeonjun dropped his books on the table of his room then went to his bed, throwing himself in it, and –not knowing exactly how or when- fell asleep immediately, thinking of chubby cheeks and a glowing blue sword.

 **+** **╳** **+**

“Jjun”

Yeonjun opened his eyes and saw the blurry image of a person looking at him.

Blonde hair…

“Gyu”- He said groggily- “What time is it?”

“Dinner time”

“M’ not hungry”- Yeonjun said rubbing his eyes

The younger boy looked at him worriedly:

“You need to eat something”

“I ate too much during lunch”- Yeonjun said, still lying down

Beomgyu sat on the bed:

“Hyung, are you like this because of what happened on the classroom?”

“No”

“Don’t lie to me”

Yeonjun sat up sighing, looking at Beomgyu:

“I’m just not in the mood, Gyu. I feel like this since the morning, and yes, what happened there just made it worse…”-He said sincerely- “It’ll pass”

“Okay”- Beomgyu nodded understandably- “I’ll bring you something though, in case you get hungry later”

Yeonjun nodded, smiling tenderly at his younger brother; turning it into a mockingly grin:

“Have fun with Yeosang hyung!”

Beomgyu turned around, blushing:

“You know what? I’ll just let you starve”

 **+** **╳** **+**

Yeonjun opened the door and walked out, the cold air hitting his face.

The place was silent and calm, unlike the afternoon that it’s filled with people from different clans walking by to class or the training field.

The boy started regretting the idea of walking to clear his turbulent mind, but now that he was already out there… might as well give it a try.

He greeted some people of clans that didn’t exactly remembered the names, and continued walking, thinking over and over, reviewing what to do next:

Should he just forget everything that had to do with the boy, or persist and not give up until he had to leave the Star Clan…?

_No…_

Yeonjun was not of the warriors that gave up that easily, and he had managed various times to speak to Soobin despise being dominated by his nervousness:

_“Cerulean Star! Good morning!”_

_“How are you doing? It’s a fine morning!”_

_“Do you want to go and grab lunch with me?”_

_“Would you like to come and get dessert?”_

But it always came with rejection: every single attempt of Yeonjun to invite The Cerulean Star, it came out with a no.

Yet Yeonjun persists, over and over for a month now, since the first day that the elder met the boy, he still invited him after class:

_“Please have dinner with me!”- Yeonjun had said, excitement plastered in his face, in contrast to the neutral one of Soobin, who stood up holding his books:_

_“I must decline, I’m sorry”_

At that moment, Yeonjun didn’t felt the rejection to be hurtful at all, because he was more astonished by the ‘ _most perfect and beautiful tone of voice that I have ever heard in my whole life’_.

But as days came by, the rejection and the neutral expression of the boy, just made him feel that he was just wasting his time, and that Soobin is just not interested to be his friend.

He reached the plateau, where many lamps were held with a rope on the trees: the view showing the ocean in the distance and a clear view of the sky: the stars seeming closer that if Yeonjun extended his arm he would grab all of them.

He walked toward it, taking the view in, trying to photograph it in his memory, making a mental note to bring Beomgyu and Kai someday.

He was so distracted with the beautiful place that he didn’t saw a person near one of the trees, arriving too at the place.

Yeonjun then heard something, and turned around, his blood freezing at the moment.

Soobin stood there in front of him, holding his sword firmly and –just as the elder- he seemed surprised to see him there too.

“Cerulean Star! Hello!”- Yeonjun greeted, feeling incredibly happy

Soobin nodded his head, silently greeting him, walking to stand next to the elder, which made him feel incredibly happy and excited.

The elder looked at the sky and then at the ocean, pointing out at a small dock:

“The view here is incredible, say, have you been there?”

The boy looked and shook his head.

“There is the best place to swim, the water may seem aggressive but it isn’t during certain times in the day”- Yeonjun said smiling- “Our clan leader, Jimin, always takes Beomgyu and me there during the summer to train by the ocean”

Soobin listened attentively, staring at the dock and then to the elder, nodding, not talking but seeming interested in what Yeonjun was saying.

“We go out on boat the next day, and we swim in the neighboring island, which is… there!”- He pointed it; thankfully it was almost visible and not completely swallowed by the dark of the night- “That’s Magic Island, where it is said that strange things happen during the night”

Soobin’s glance lingered there, which made Yeonjun wonder what was the boy thinking, yet the elder didn’t questioned it. He just focused on Soobin; his neutral expression, his eyes, his cheeks, his white clothing, everything about the boy made Yeonjun feel drawn to him.

The Cerulean Star was a complete mystery to him, and Yeonjun just wanted to get to know him, since the first time he saw the boy when the elder was on the Solar Clan’s roof.

“Have you... been there? On the island, I mean”

Soobin, once again, shook his head

“Oh”- The elder said.

Yeonjun looked at the sky, spotting a bright star shining in the distance:

“Look”- He pointed at it- “It’s the brightest star in the sky, I wonder which one it is”

Both stood there in silence, Yeonjun gazing at the star calmly, enjoying the moment.

“It’s a planet”

Yeonjun looked at him surprised.

“It’s Jupiter”- Soobin said

“How can you tell?”- Yeonjun asked, legitimately intrigued

Soobin looked at the elder, his expression unreadable yet his eyes held a glint of disbelief:

“Seokjin hyung said it during in class”

Yeonjun stayed silent, both boys looking at each other, the elder not daring to speak again, not with Soobin looking at him carefully.

The Cerulean Star broke the eye contact, starting to walk away, and that’s when Yeonjun decided to speak:

“Cerulean Star, can we please just- I want to get to know you”

The younger boy turned his head slightly, listening, his back still facing Yeonjun.

“When I first saw you some months ago, I… _felt_ something, and I just knew I had to see you again”

Soobin turned around not saying anything, but there was something in his eyes that Yeonjun couldn’t pinpoint…

“I-“

“Hyung”- Soobin said silently, interrupting Yeonjun- “I must leave”

“Sure…”

Soobin’s gaze lingered on the elder, the strange glint still in his eyes, saying:

“Good night”

With that being said, he turned around and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Yeonjun regretting all his life decisions and trying to cease the pain in his heart.

 **+** **╳** **+**

Three days passed by after the encounter with Soobin.

Yeonjun told Beomgyu what had happened that day and the blonde boy had to bring ramen and various desserts to his now depressed brother.

Yeonjun, after that day, didn’t spoke to Soobin, before class he still greeted him, pain exhibited in his voice with each: ‘Good morning’, which always earned him a nod from the youngster.

But when class was over, he didn’t went to him to invite him for dinner, and Soobin didn’t wait for Yeonjun to stand up and ask him, he just grabbed is things and left… Taehyun trailed behind him, and gazed confusingly to Yeonjun, who didn’t even bother to try.

Now, the elder had his energy back, his optimism renew, refusing once again to give up on Soobin, he was indeed persistent.

_“There’s still months left! I can do this!”_

_“That’s the good old Yeonjun”- Beomgyu smiled_

The two Solar clan members, together with Kai, were going out of the dinning room, Yeonjun holding an apple and munching it, looking up at the sky and took a long breath, enjoying the smell of nature.

They were going back to the their room, when they heard a commotion on the training area, screams and various words echoing the grounds of the Star Clan.

Yeonjun and the other went to see, the confusion written on their faces, and saw many people from different clans surrounding the area. In the center, two people were fighting, one with a sable and the other with a sword.

_A sword…_

Yeonjun started pushing through the people, and managed to reach the front, seeing now the warriors; the owner of the sable belonged to one member of the Monster Clan, while the other was Soobin, who managed to knock the other boy down, his sable thrown away from him leaving him unarmed.

The member of the Monster Clan looked at the boy mockingly, drawing a knife from somewhere unexpectedly, dashing toward his opponent, ready to hurt the Star Clan member, when suddenly the weapon went flying from the male’s hands.

Yeonjun stood there, his twin blades drawn out, shielding The Cerulean Star, who looked at him surprised:

The rage in the elder’s eyes was evident; the fact that the Monster Clan member pretended to hurt Soobin was just unbearable to him, and the single thought of it had his blood boiling in rage.

_How dare you… how dare you try to hurt him…_

The boy from the Monster Clan glared at him, grabbing his sable once again and charging toward Yeonjun, the Solar Clan member blocking all of his attacks, and sticking the opponent back mercilessly.

_Soobin…._

His mind spun around the boy, his objective clear: protect him.

_He tried to stab him…_

_Soobin…_

“Yeonjun”

_A melodious voice…_

He stopped swinging his blades immediately and turned around, seeing Soobin looking at him with a warning.

“Are you alright?”- Yeonjun asked worried, walking toward him, checking him for injuries- “Did he hurt you?”

“No”

He smiled in relief:

“I’m glad-”

“Choi Yeonjun, what on heavens are you even doing?”- A voice echoed on the field, the people dispersing on a side, revealing Min Yoongi, the duel instructor of the Star Clan.

“I- He was about to-“

“This is a _training duel,_ Choi Yeonjun”- The teacher thundered- “Disciple Kihyun here challenged Choi Soobin, and you just interrupted their training”

“With all due respect, hyung, disciple Kihyun was about to cheat!“- Yeonjun exclaimed enraged- “If I hadn’t stop the fight, I’m afraid that he would have hurt Soobin, and I can’t allow that”

The people went silent at that, Min Yoongi’s eyes widening and walking toward the Solar Clan boy.

“And since _when_ are you _so close_ to our Cerulean Star that you refer to him by his name?”

Yeonjun’s eyes widened, he was so angry that he just burled out the name… he looked at Soobin, seeing how the male was expressionless, yet his body language betraying how tense he felt.

“I-“

“What are you to him?”- Yoongi asked, his eyes filled with a mocking glint, as he saw how panicked Yeonjun was- “Answer me, now!”

“I’m nothing”- Yeonjun said, his eyes stinging as he looked down

“Well, if you are that, know your place then”- Yoongi said venomously- “And leave, you’re interrupting the class”

He felt someone grab his arm, seeing Beomgyu looking at him urgently, pulling him out of the dueling field, not daring to look at Soobin as they left, his head hung low as he tried to hold back the tears.

 **+** **╳** **+**

“What was that all about?”

Soobin looked up to see Kim Namjoon walking toward them, Min Yoongi gazing at the Clan Leader with respect.

The disciples were deserting the training field, going back to their dorms after the altercation, and just the three of the Stan Clan members remained.

“Just a small inconvenience, nothing to worry chief. The Solar Clan guy, Choi Yeonjun, disrupted Soobin’s duel”- The instructor said, not bothering to hide his frustration in his voice

“Oh”- He said amazed, looking now to Soobin- “Did he win?”

Yoongi looked at the Clan Leader in shock, then rolling his eyes as he walked away, exclaiming how ‘he was the only normal person in this clan’ while Soobin smiled a little as he answered:

“He was”

Namjoon hummed in approval, showing a big smile as he patted the youngster’s shoulders, motioning the boy to walk with him.

“I’ve heard so much of that boy, his brother Beomgyu too, Solar Leader Jimin feels a special endearment for them”- He said thoughtfully- “Their fighting skills are very advanced for their age”

“He is very skilled”- Soobin admitted, remembering how the elder fought the Monster Clan member- “And incredibly fast”

Kim Namjoon gazed at the boy, seeing how the youngster was lost in his thoughts, his expression turning sour.

“What is it, Soobin?”- He said in a comprehensive tone, stopping to look at the younger boy- “Tell me what’s troubling you”

“Clan Leader… ”- Soobin sighed- “I’m starting to feel something… the same feeling again that I had months ago”

Namjoon smiled, looking at the boy tenderly.

“Does it happen with him?”

The youngster nodded.

“I see”- He said- “Then, what’s the problem with that?”

“I was born destined to only follow the path that the stars dictate me, because the cosmos has a destiny for me”

“Yes, that’s written in the doctrines of the Star Clan”- Namjoon nodded- “Why?”

“Choi Yeonjun” –Soobin said- “Every time I see him, I want to follow him and ignore the path that it was destined for me… because my mind tells me that he’s the one I must be with”

Namjoon looked at him surprised, seeing that the boy held seriousness in his face, yet his eyes showing his real feelings; they were glassy, stained with powerful emotions.

“There’s nothing wrong with what you’re feeling, Soobin”

“I want to follow him, hyung”

“Then do it”- Namjoon said firmly, looking at the youngster in the eye- “Follow him”

Soobin’s eyes widened, listening to the seriousness in his voice and the determination and sincerity in his eyes:

“Even if you turn your back to the entire universe”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Have a nice day and see you all next time!


	3. "Could you plant healing words in my wounds?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Wow, it's been a long time since I posted a chapter, I'm really sorry, this story takes a long time for me to write, as I like to do long chapters unlike the other fic i'm writing.  
> So as my style of writing kind of commands, I check everything, and I noticed that the titles of my chapters in this fic were without titles like I normally do, so I fixed it :D  
> And well, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Things are getting sort of intense now! And also, I kind of wrote Kihyun as a meanie, I'm sorry, I love you Kihyun :(  
> Enjoy!

_Alexandra Vasiliu_

“So Yeonjun stepped in the middle of the fight?”

Yeosang’s eyes widened at that as Beomgyu nodded, his expression still shocked.

“And trainer Min Yoongi was pissed… it was horrible”

“And where’s Yeonjun?”

“In our room”- Beomgyu answered- “He told me to go without him, he was not feeling well”

“He does need to come to class though”- Wooyoung said, earning a confused look from the other two boys

“What?”

“Since when do you care for class attendance?”- Yeosang asked

“I’m reforming my old habits and transforming myself into a role model for the alumnus, we all need to start caring for our education”- Wooyoung said- “Haven’t you been hearing the captain?”

Yeosang rolled his eyes and saw Beomgyu standing up suddenly, the three boys looking at Yeonjun arriving to the classroom; he looked like he didn’t had enough sleep, and the usual charming smile wasn’t on his face.

“He looks-“- Yeosang started

“Like the cosmic forces just decided to spit and kick him the whole night mercilessly”- Wooyoung finished the sentence.

Beomgyu and Yeosang glared at him

“What?”

The both just shook their heads and went back to sit on their places, as the captain stepped inside the classroom and the lesson started.

As soon as class was over, Yeonjun rushed to pick up his things, and then he glanced to the place where Soobin was supposed to sit, finding out that it was empty.

The boy didn’t come.

He sighed and went out, feeling then someone pulling his arm.

“Jjunie hyung”

He saw Beomgyu looking at him with a sympathetic smile, Yeosang and Wooyoung behind him.

“I was calling you, didn’t you hear me?”

“Sorry Gyu, my mind is just elsewhere today”

“It’s okay”

“We were just wondering if you’d like to have lunch with us”- Yeosang said

Yeonjun flashed them a small smile and said:

“Thanks guys, but I’m just really not in the mood…”

“At least let us accompany you while you eat”- Wooyoung suggested- “I mean, we love to annoy you and everything but we don’t like to see you all down and gloomy”

“Yeah man, that’s just scary”- Yeosang crossed his arms

Beomgyu looked at them with a smile then to Yeonjun, who looked at the floor with a smile.

“Fine, but I kind of want to eat in our dorm…”

“Yeah it’s fine, much less noise”- Yeosang agreed wholeheartedly

“I am the noise”- Wooyoung said in a mysterious tone, earning an eye roll from the rest of the boys as they walked out of the classroom.

**+** **╳** **+**

Later in the day, Wooyoung and Yeosang were called up for a meeting, so Beomgyu and Yeonjun took a walk toward the gardens to relax for a bit, clearing their minds before doing their homework... until a shout echoed the Star Clan grounds:

“Choi Yeonjun!”

Both boys turned around, seeing two members of the Monster Clan walking toward them, their expression serious.

“Hyung-“- Yeonjun muttered

“I challenge you to a duel”- Kihyun said coldly- “Right here, and right now”

“Hyung, this is not a good idea”- Beomgyu jumped out immediately, raising his hands- “Nor the correct place for it”

“Fine then, let’s go to the dueling field”- He said- “But I won’t let your interruption slide, you will pay for it”

“I didn’t mean to Kihyun hyung, I’m sorry”- Yeonjun said with honesty- “I didn’t now that was the dueling field, I haven’t been if the Star Clan before”

The other member glanced at Kihyun and said:

“See? I told you, just stop this already”

To what the other glanced at him and exclaimed:

“Shownu hyung was pissed, Minhyuk-“

“Yes, but even him understood that he was just confused”- The silver haired boy said- “Let’s just go back”

Kihyun sighed frustrated, looking at the boys and after a few seconds of meditating, he said:

“At least let me battle him one round, you know, as compensation for the one he interrupted”- He glanced at Yeonjun, the stare of the older more calmer than before- “He’s the Two-Bladed fox after all, he wouldn’t say no to a small duel”

Yeonjun looked at Beomgyu, the blonde boy not saying anything but the worry printed in his eyes.

“Fine, but not here hyung”- He started walking to the dueling field, noticing the slight tremble in Beomgyu’s hand, and showing him a calming smile.

As soon as they arrived, the two warriors went to their positions.

The sable from the Monster Clan shining with the light of the sun menacingly at him; the younger boy took a deep breath, taking out _Eternal lights_ and readying himself for the battle.

Kihyun attacked first, swinging his sable fast, trying to match Yeonjun’s speed, and almost succeeding, but the boy was too fast, and even if the Monster Clan members trained diligently to adapt his strength to the weight of their weapon, Yeonjun could tell that Kihyun was starting to get tired.

Yeonjun moved to his left, swinging the blades in places where he knew that it wouldn’t cause a big injury, managing to hit the older man various times, small cuts here and there, which made the opponent step back, wincing in pain.

“Are you going easy on me?”- The man said in an offended tone

Yeonjun looked at him surprised by the tone of the other’s voice:

“N- no, I-“

“Don’t you dare, Choi Yeonjun!”

The older swung his sable again, clashing various times with Yeonjun’s blades; the hits were with so much force that the Solar Clan boy started to fear for his weapons.

“You know, the real question here is _why_ did you even interrupted my fight, huh?”- The man asked, as he continued to strike the younger, who successfully blocked the attacks.

“It was an a-“

“Accident, yeah that story is old now”- Kihyun said breathlessly, preparing his sable to block an attack- “But the question is _why_ did you rushed to stop it? The _reason_ of why you did it”

The older man smirked, as he pushed Yeonjun back, swinging immediately the sable, while Yeonjun blocked it, feeling a pang of pain on the muscle of his right hand.

“There’s no reason, hyung”

“You’re such a liar”

“I’m serious-!”

“Yeah well, then you should have convinced yourself at that moment about a valid reason”- Kihyuk then slashed to Yeonjun’s face, the blades of the youngster managing to block the attack, nearly missing it, and the two boys stayed there, applying force.

“I was convinced to stop the fight”- Yeonjun explained, grunting as he tried to push the older away yet failing- "That was the reason"

“And you did, what a heroe we have here”- Kihyun smiled- “The heroe that wanted to save nothing more and nothing less than the Cerulean Star”

At that, Yeonjun faltered, feeling his blood cold, and the older- as he noticed the hesitation in the younger boy- took his chance to apply more force to the sable and bringing it down, breaking Yeonjun’s defense and slicing a nasty cuts on his cheek and right arm.

Yeonjun hissed in pain and stepped back, covering his cheek, trying to ignore the pain that started to rise.

“Enough, Kihyun!”- Minhyuk’s voice was heard, the anger clearly evident on his voice, which made the others shiver.

The silver haired boy went close to Yeonjun, who stood there, still trying to maintain his posture and ignore the pain, but he was trembling, which confused him a lot.

“I didn’t hurt any vitals, Minhyuk”

“But you almost did”- He grabbed the boy and glanced at Kihyun, saying in a firm voice- “Go back to the dorm and wait for me there”

“The round isn’t over-“

“Go!”

The other member huffed and put away his sable, glaring at the others as he turned around and left.

Beomgyu went close to Yeonjun, holding him tight, feeling liquid on his hands, knowing that it was blood and a sense of hurry started to invade him.

“Minhyuk hyung, don’t worry, I’ll take him to the infirmary”- Beomgyu said, looking at the older with a smile.

The silver haired boy glanced at the blonde haired boy

“The medic will need an explanation, I must tell him what happened”- He said with a soft tone, completely different as to what he had said before- “And I also want to make sure Yeonjun is alright, I feel guilty for this to have happened”

“I understand”- Beomgyu said, trying to hold the injured boy tightly

“Here, let me help you”- Minhyuk smiled, also holding Yeonjun, starting to walk.

“Thanks”- The boy said, the worry starting to invade him- “I don’t understand why he’s losing consciousness, something’s wrong-”

Minhyuk looked at Yeonjun who was trying to keep his eyes open:

“Our clan specializes on venomous weapons”- He said, looking at Beomgyu- “Kihyun uses a sleeping poison on his blade”

The blonde boy’s eyes widened, then staring at his hyung worriedly.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine”- Minhyuk assured- “He’ll lose consciousness for a while, but he’ll be up in no time”

“I see”- Beomgyu nodded, then after a while he asked- “And what poison do you use, hyung?”

Minhyuk then stared at Beomgyu and said:

“Strychnine”

**+** **╳** **+**

It wasn’t until they arrived to the medical center when they opened the door, seeing the doctor, Jung Hoseok, writing something on a piece of paper.

Beomgyu then glanced to Yeonjun, who had his eyes almost closed.

_‘Hyung…’_

“What happened?”- Hoseok asked, eyeing Yeonjun- “Why is he-?”

“A member from my clan challenged Choi Yeonjun to a duel”-Minhyuk said rapidly- “It was my responsibility to watch the actions from my-“

“He managed to stop the fight before it escalated to something worse”- Beomgyu said before the other could continue blaming himself- “That was the right thing to do, please don’t punish him too harshly”

Hoseok walked then toward them, his arms crossed on his chest, a serious expression on his face. Beomgyu and Minhyuk waited for the scolding to start but all of the sudden:

“Come on guys, can’t you keep your swords and all that on your scabbards or something?”- He whined- “Always stabbing and stabbing, but never giving love to each other, what’s that all about?”

Beomgyu looked on the floor, while Minhyuk chuckled nervously and ashamed, as Yeonjun finally collapsed, almost hitting the floor if it wasn’t for the strong hold of the two boys.

“Did your members’ sword had poison on it?”- Hoseok asked alarmed

“A sleeping one”

“Aish, you Monster Clan sure do like to make us doctors work”

Minhyuk bowed immediately, embarrassment evident once again:

“On behalf of my-“

“Save it, Lee Minhyuk”- The doctor said, feigning crying- “Be thankful to all the stars of this cosmos that Choi Yeonjun here is just a bleeding diva”

Beomgyu stared at him confused, to what Hoseok sighed and said:

“He’s bleeding a lot but the injuries are not dangerous or anything”- He explained- “A bleeding diva, that’s what I call them”

The blonde haired boy’s lips went like ‘oh’.

As Hoseok was working on the boy, a knock was heard and as the door opened, Beomgyu looked back, seeing Clan Leader Namjoon entering the medical unit.

“Oh? What happened?”- The leader asked, looking at Yeonjun on the gurney.

“Apparently he had a duel with a Monster Clan member”

Namjoon’s eyes went directly to the silver haired boy, who looked on the floor.

“Was it Yoo Kihyun?”- He asked.

“Yes, I’m really sorry Namjoon”

The leader showed him a gentle smile and pat the shoulder of the man, who glanced up:

“Well, these kind of things happen, we should just be thankful that it didn’t end bad”- The leader said- “I’m afraid I’ll have to notify your leader of this, and yours too, Choi Beomgyu”

The younger boy looked at them, the fear clearly written in his eyes, which made Minhyuk and Namjoon chuckle, the latter patting his head.

“Don’t be scared, I won’t let Jimin scorn you or your hyung”- The Star Clan leader said- “He was challenged”

“And sort of provoked”- Minhyuk muttered bitterly

“He could have said no though…”- Beomgyu muttered, glancing at the boy on the gurney

“That’s true”- Namjoon nodded- “But at your guys age it’s normal to accept duels to defend your honor, but as you grow up, you will all have the necessary knowledge to know which duels are worth fighting and which are not”

The blonde haired boy seemed attentive to what the man was saying, nodding as he took a deep breath.

“We should go to the main house and notify Shownu hyung and Jimin”- The Star Clan leader said, looking at Minhyuk and Beomgyu.

“But Jjuni...”

At that, there was a knock on the door and Soobin entered, he looked confused at first but as his eyes landed on Yeonjun, Beomgyu could swear that the dark orbs of the Cerulean Star widened for a bit, the worry clearly present for a second.

“Clan leader…”- He started to say, but he was interrupted:

“Ah Soobinnie, perfect timing, I need to write urgently to Jiminssi, could you please look out for Yeonjun?”

“I mean, he’ll be with me-“- Hoseok said raising his hand as he took out his gloves

“Oh Hoseok! You need to come too, I need a precise description of Yeonjun’s injuries”

The doctor stared at him confused but nodded, walking toward them.

“Then, I leave him in your capable hands, Binnie!”

“Sure…”- The confusion was written on his face, and Namjoon then walked to the door, wearing a smile on his face… a really big smile.

“Excellent!”

Soobin stared at the door as it closed, turning around to look at the passed out boy.

He sat down on one of the small cushions near the gurney, leaving his sword by his side, his eyes directed always to the Solar Clan member.

But after a long while he sighed in frustration and then stood up, grabbing his weapon again and walking toward the boy, starting to inspect the injuries: various punches and bruises here and there, a nasty hit on the left side of the temple, the alarming ones being the cuts on the cheek and the arm.

Soobin then cupped the cheek, noticing that it had started to bleed a little, and grabbed the cloth that Hoseok had been using, inspecting the medicines that the doctor had been using.

He recognized several of them, knew their properties and how long they would last their effects, he also noticed some uncommon antidotes placed on the table.

 _Monster Clan… so the weapon was poisoned_ \- Soobin thought, and by judging the selected antidotes, a sleeping one.

To counter the poison would be easy, but those cuts were another story, they could open with any abrupt movement unless the person stayed still… and he knew that Yeonjun wouldn’t be able to do that for a few days…

Then it had to be a tonic, Soobin concluded, nodding.

Soobin the walked back to where the boy was, sitting on the bed and placing the cloth on the swollen cheek firmly, and his other hand on the elder’s arm, Soobin then closing his eyes and channeling his healing energy to his hands.

He concentrated, focusing on the big injuries and eradicating the poison of the older boy, it was indeed a sleeping one, but a really strong one.

As he opened his eyes, he saw the older starting to wake up, his eyes a bit blurry, staring deeply at him.

“Am I with the stars?”

Soobin looked at him cautiously, answering:

“No”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes”

“Then who are you, if not a star?”

Soobin then felt something hot on his cheeks, looking away from the older, which stared at him adoringly.

“I know you, though”- The boy said, realization dawning to him as he started regaining consciousness, his eyes then widening- “Soobin…I-“

“I’m glad you’re okay, hyung”- The boy said, standing up, still feeling the weird sensation on his cheeks.

“Wait, Soobin!”

Yeonjun then went down from the gurney, wincing in pain from his arm as he lift his hand to grab Soobin’s

“I- Please…”

The younger boy stared at him, as the older stood there in front of him.

“I wanted to apologize for interrupting the duel, I’ve also apologized to Kihyun hyung”- He said, looking at the boy’s dark orbs- “So if you also want to duel-“

“No”

Yeonjun looked at him shocked at the cold and firm answer of the younger boy, his expression clearly showing various emotions.

“I- I want to compensate it to you… I don’t want you to think of me as a nosy warrior and-“

Soobin stared at him attentively, the older boy having trouble trying to express what he wanted to say.

 _Nosy…_?

**_“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”_ **

**_“No”_ **

**_“I’m glad”_ **

“You’re not nosy”

Yeonjun glanced at Soobin surprised, a small smile appearing on his lips as he released Soobin’s arm, going to cover the cut that had started to sting again for the abrupt movement.

“I still wish to compensate it to you”

“Then”- Soobin started, earning the complete attention of the older boy- “Meet me at the plateau tonight”

The Yeonjun’s eyes widened, the brightest grin appearing on his lips, as he nodded enthusiastically.

“Of course, I’ll be there!”

The Cerulean Star hummed approvingly, holding his sword firmly as he opened the door, leaving the medical unit and before the boy closed the door, Yeonjun could swear that there was a small curve on his lips.

**+** **╳** **+**

“What else, Hoseok? We need to be specific for Jimin”

“What? Does 19 small bruises on his body, 6 small scratches, 1 cut on his cheek and 1 cut on his arm, are not specific to you?”

Namjoon chuckled as the medic sprawled on the table.

“Leader, I’ve written everything you’ve told me, can I leave?”- He whined- “Even Beomgyu and Minhyuk hyung are gone”

“We have to wait and be patient”

“I mean, I have a _patient_ _waiting_ for me”- Hoseok exclaimed- "For what do we have to wait?"

The door opened and Soobin entered the room, holding a bunch of books on his arms.

“Ok Hoseok, you may go”

The medic glanced at him confused:

“You’re right, this is specific enough, besides”- He glanced at Soobin- “If Soobinnie is here, then Yeonjun must be awake now”

At that, Hoseok dashed toward the door, slamming the door shut.

Namjoon then glanced at the boy:

“What are those books of, Soobin?”

“Medical books”

“I see”- He nodded- “For Yeonjun?”

The younger boy looked at the leader, earning a laugh from the older.

“Hoseok will give him tonics and medicine for his injuries, don’t worry”

“I have the one that will help him heal faster”- Soobin said- “Jin hyung recommended me to read this book with these ones, they offer ingredients that are simpler and act way faster than the modern medicine”

“And the poison?”

“Already took care of it”

Namjoon smiled,

“Then I’ll talk to Hoseok”- He said looking how Soobin walked to his room nodding.

He closed the door and left the books carefully on his table, taking out ingredients as he started to mix them carefully.

**+** **╳** **+**

“He told you to go meet him?”- Beomgyu asked surprised

Yeonjun nodded happily, a Cheshire smile adorning his face.

“Then I’ll guess I’ll just go talk to Jimin hyung again…”

“What for?”- The older asked confused.

“To prepare your funeral”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes and stood up, a sting of pain rising and letting out a hiss of pain, which made the younger boy look at him worried:

“You shouldn’t move too much, hyung…”

“I need to move in order to get better, Gyu”- He said- “It’s logic, I can’t let the pain defeat me”

“You need to _stop_ moving in order to get better”- Beomgyu spat- “You have to let the cuts heal, and for _that_ to happen you have to stay still. _That's_ the logic”

Yeonjun huffed, looking at the injuries, as Beomgyu then said:

“Those warriors from the Monster Clan are absolute beasts…”- He took a seat on the chair, next to his hyung- “Poison their weapons? That is just a hidden form to cheat”

“I should have guessed, I do remember Jimin hyung telling us about their style of duel”- Yeonjun shrugged- “It’s still a valid way of fighting”

Beomgyu sighed going back to his serious expression, to which Yeonjun decided to break the silence after a few seconds:

“What’s on your mind? You’re never this serious”

“I’m just worried about you getting in trouble with Jimin hyung”

This time, Yeonjun looked down, taking a deep breath.

He would be lying if he didn’t admitted that he wasn’t also fearful of that, but it was the consequences of the decisions he made; he accepted the challenge, he got injured, but he also could have said no.

“Well, we were without proper supervision and I knew it, and I still accepted it, and got hurt. Things could have gotten worse, so I wouldn’t be surprised if our leader wasn’t mad. And besides”- He threw a pillow with his good hand to his brother- “I should be the one scared! I did this mess”

“Yes, but I was there with you”

“I’m the oldest, I am the one suppose to set the example”

“I know, but I am way more mature than you”

Yeonjun looked at him shocked, throwing him another pillow:

“Yah! What do you mean with that, you brat!”

Beomgyu laughed hardly, throwing back the pillows, careful of not causing any more pain to his brother.

As he stared at his hyung –who was still complaining about what Gyu had said- he started to feel a warm sensation on his chest, a smile appearing on his lips as appreciation for the older boy bloomed in his chest.

The blonde boy then engulfed the older man in a tight hug, a smile on his lips, as the other boy went silent due to the sudden gesture, but then he grinned:

“Yah, brat! Do not think your hugs will make me forget what you said!”

“Hyung~”- Beomgyu said in a cute way, still hugging the older

“Yah!”

“Aigoo, hyung is mad at me”- Beomgyu pouted, looking at the older and starting to break the hug- “Guess my hugs don’t work now…”

“Aish, you brat…”- The older then pulled the younger to a hug, which rapidly turned into a tickle fight…

In which Yeonjun ended up regretting when the sting in his arm –and the blood coming out of it _again_ \- reminded him and the blonde haired boy that the older should stay still.

**+** **╳** **+**

As the sun disappeared on the horizon, Yeonjun went out of the dorm and closed the door, starting to walk to the direction of the plateau.

The stars started to be visible and as the sunlight gradually deemed, the night had a calm feeling.

Yeonjun arrived at the place and looked at Soobin standing, glancing at the view, his expression extremely calm as if he was meditating.

The older was taken aback; the Cerulean Star’s beauty leaving him frozen on the spot, wishing he could just contemplate him forever and protect him from every single evil thing in this world.

“Yeonjun hyung”

And that voice…

“Hello”- The older greeted, still mesmerized- “Were you waiting for a long time?”

“No”

“That’s good, I was afraid I would come late”- He motioned his arm- “It bleeds a lot”

Soobin looked at the injury then to Yeonjun, seeing an emotion in his eyes that the older couldn’t pinpoint.

“You shouldn’t have done that”

The older looked at him confused:

“Done what?”

“To duel”- The boy said firmly, a slight hint of harshness on his voice

“Oh”- That’s all that the older could say

Both went silent after that, but Yeonjun –being the talkative person that he is- said:

“Kihyun hyung wanted to duel as compensation for what I did”-Soobin glanced at him at the voice of the older- “So I’ll do whatever you want me to do... I truly am sorry”

The boy then got out a blue bottle, extending it to the older, which he took with a confused and curious expression on his face.

“It’s medicine, it’ll cure the cuts fast”- Soobin said, then also extending a small bag with herbs in it- “These will also help you sleep”

Yeonjun was silent, and for the first time, the tables turned around:

“I don’t want to duel you, and I also don’t want you to take these _for_ me as payback”- Soobin said- “What I do ask of you, is to take care of yourself and not do reckless fights”

Yeonjun smiled and nodded, the glint in his eyes reminding Soobin of a starry night sky like tonight.

“I will”

The Cerulean Star nodded as he turned around to leave, but:

“Soobin”

The boy turned around, looking at the older boy.

“I know I’ve asked you this a thousand times already but…”- He smiled brightly as he spoke- “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Soobin stood there firmly, looking at Yeonjun, who held carefully and tenderly the medicine he gave to him: Those foxlike eyes shone at him with a strange form of adoration that the Cerulean Star still couldn’t explain.

And there was also those mixtures of emotions that Soobin _himself_ felt, that warm feeling on his cheeks, and his stomach...

 _'Just like that day..._ '- He thought

He glanced to the ground, meditating; there was that invitation again, waiting for an answer, should he keep ignoring those feelings, or just… follow them?

**_“Even if you turn your back to the entire universe”_ **

He looked up to the older boy, who was still smiling at him, seeing the cut on his cheek.

**_“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”_ **

The Cerulean star opened his mouth and finally gave an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Tumblr: s00binbunny


	4. "Your love makes me feel like a child born again, only to be happy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I know i really took so long to upload, I'm so incredibly sorry.  
> This pandemic has really changed my life and well, even if there's still people around me that is still quarantined, at my job it seems like COVID doesn't exists: they have resumed operations and I have to go there and attend people and still protect myself so I don't get the virus.  
> Also, people here at my country doesn't care for this situation either, so.... it's pretty bad here, but my family and I are all ok, so I really hope it stays this way.  
> Anyway, I want to assure everyone that I do plan to finish this fic, I promise. I might change a few things on the story line because I think it might improve it, so let's see where this goes!  
> I really do hope you guys can forgive my tardiness, I plan to write and upload this more often so I can focus on one story and finish it :D  
> So then, I hope you guys enjoy this and I'll see you all soon!

_Alexandra Vasiliu_

Beomgyu sat on the table in his dorm; the laziness had gotten over him and decided to just stay on the room and just review the lessons in case the evaluations were drawing near.

In front of him, a bowl full of food waited for him, and as he placed his drink, he proceeded to eat as he read the textbook that the captain had ordered them to read for next class.

He had just finished reviewing the lecture from chapter four; _Philosophy of the Star Clan_ , when he heard a knock on the door, making Beomgyu stand up and going to open it; finding Yeosang –with a bag of food on his hand- standing there.

“Hey Gyu”

“Hyung, hi…”

“I didn’t see you on the dinning hall, so I figured you were here”- He raised his hand holding the bag- “Have you eaten yet?”

“Just rice, I don’t really have much appetite”- He admitted, letting the older boy come in.

The dark haired boy looked at him with worry as he sat down on a chair, Beomgyu sitting back down in front of the bowl, as Yeosang dropped the bag of food on the table.

“Is something wrong?”- He glanced around as he started to take out the food- “Where’s Yeonjun?”

“He went out”- The blonde haired boy said, grabbing the chopsticks, attempting to eat- “Soobin hyung wanted to see him”

Yeosang looked at him shocked, stopping in his tracks:

“The Cerulean star?”- Yeosang clarified

Beomgyu nodded

“The boy who Yeonjun has been inviting constantly for dinner?”

A nod

Yeosang went silent, and after a few seconds he said:

“The one who has been rejecting those dates?”

Another nod

“The cold, silent, glowy bunny of Yeonjun?”

That made Beomgyu laugh, and nodded again.

“… The one that Yeonjun swears has a blue sword that glows but we all know he doesn’t?”

“Hyung, that boy, yes”- Beomgyu said with a chuckle- “And who knows, we haven’t seen the Cerulean Star use his full potential, maybe he does have a blue glowy sword”

“In the eyes of Yeonjun –with how love-struck he is- that boy is the most beautiful man in the world, of course he will glow”- He said- “That’s what happens when you’re in love”

“You say it with such security…”- Beomgyu said as he ate

“Of course”- Yeosang said, mumbled- “That’s what happens when I see you-“

Beomgyu looked at him wide eyed, seeing Yeosang blushing fast, his hand covering his mouth.

“What?”- The blonde haired boy starting to feel his cheeks blushing.

“I- Umm”- Yeosang stuttered as he tried to think fast- “Yes, when I see you… staring at… Wooyoung!”

Beomgyu then stared at him completely confused, as Yeosang just mentally slapped himself.

“Yes, that!”

“Why would I stare- how do I even stare at him-?”

“With love, of course, I mean…”- He rambled- “You’re in love with him”

“No, I mean, hyung’ a really great friend but I don’t feel anything for him but friendship…”

“Oh, I see”

Silence was made then, really confusing and uncomfortable silence, that it made Yeosang just grab whatever was close to him and extended it to the younger boy:

“You want bread?”

It was a small bag of cookies.

Beomgyu laughed at that and grabbed it:

“This is a very weird piece of bread”- The boy said mercilessly, causing the older to look at the floor, wishing that the stars just flashed him out of the planet right now- “But thank you, hyung”

Or maybe later…

Yeosang glanced at him attentively:

“You being here just made my day better”- He smiled, and Yeosang’s mind went crazy.

“I- I’m glad”- The older said, starting to smile- “I don’t like seeing you sad, or worried”

The youngster’s smile widened as he opened the bag of cookies and grabbed one, offering it then to the dark haired boy, which he took one.

“So, you thought that I was in love?”- Yeosang started coughing, looking at the blonde haired boy- “With Wooyoung hyung?”

“I-“

“I’m not”

“I see”- The older said- “I though- I-“

The brown eyes of Beomgyu looked at him attentively, studying every reaction of him, strangely, Yeosang felt trapped… which was something he wasn’t used to.

“But I will admit”- The boy confessed confidently- “I’m in love with another person”

Yeosang felt a mixture of emotion arise, his mouth dry.

“A boy”

“A boy”- Yeosang repeated, as if assuring he heard correctly- “What boy?”

Beomgyu smirked, leaving the now empty bag of cookies aside.

“Well, I’ve met him for a long time, 2 or 3 years I think? And we rarely see each other, but whenever I’m with him I feel happy…”- He teased, the older listening impatiently- “Actually, he’s in my classroom now, and it’s also been a long since that happened”

“Is it Huening Kai?”- Yeosang burled out, spite clear in his voice

Beomgyu, for second or third time in this day, stared at him in shock.

“Hyung-“

“I mean, he’s your friend for a long time too, and he’s rarely there in the Solar Clan, and well… he’s there in our class”

Beomgyu stood up, drawing his chair by Yeosang’s side, chuckling as he heard the jealous tone in the boy’s voice.

“Hyung-“

“Beomie, I get it, it’s fine, and Huening is a very gentle person and I-“

“It’s not hyuka, hyung”- Beomgyu snickered

“… Oh”- Yeosang said, looking at the floor, again- “Then… wow, Taehyun?”

Beomgyu shook his head and drew near the other, foreheads touching, and their lips then touched.

It was a quick kiss, and before Yeosang could collect his thoughts, Beomgyu’s lips were gone, sitting again on the chair, blushing but his eyes firmly looking at him.

“Hyung…-“

But Yeosang wasn’t listening; he stood up and grabbed Beomgyu, pulling him to another kiss, his eyes letting out tears of joy as he smiled, holding the boy he had been crushing on for a long time, scared of letting him go.

“Hyung, you’re…”- The tender voice of the younger said surprised

“I’m- You have no idea how much I’ve been praying for this to happen”- He looked at him smiling and chuckling- “I love you so much, Gyu… I’ve been in love with you for 3 years”

Beomgyu smiled at that, embracing the older boy, resting his head on his shoulder:

“Can’t wait for people to think I’m the older in our relationship”- He mumbled, smirking

Yeosang laughed at that:

“Yah, you’re taller than me ok, I give you that, but I’m the older here”- He glanced at the boy- “Also, forget that, Yeonjun is going to murder me-“

Beomgyu rolled his eyes at that, sighing

“Why would he-?”

“I’m an adult… you’re a minor… and well, you're his baby brother who he adores-“

“I’m going to talk to him”

“I’d prefer if we both did”- Yeosang said- “He won’t kill me if you’re there”

“Stop being dramatic, he’s not a monster, hyung”- Beomgyu said laughing- “Besides, you’re his hyung”

Yeosang sighed defeated, circling his arms around the younger:

“That’s true”- He said, looking then at the younger, pulling him close- “And now he’s also my brother-in-law”

Beomgyu giggled

“Aren’t you excited?”

“If I have to tolerate him to be with you, then I will”- He cupped the younger’s jaw, the dark brown eyes of Beomgyu looking at Yeosang- “I love you, Choi Beomgyu”

“I love you too, Yeosang hyung”

Their lips joined one more time, this time Yeosang taking his time and going slowly…

Until...

A knock was heard and then the door of the dorm opened, and a voice was heard:

“Beomgyu”

Both boys glanced rapidly, their faces equally shocked, seeing a very distressed Wooyoung on the door.

“Beomgyu, you need to come now, we need to hurry”- He said trying to breathe- “It’s Yeonjun”

 **+** **╳** **+**

Choi Soobin was beautiful.

Yeonjun knew that, but he was never tired of thinking it and repeating it constantly in his mind.

The younger boy had a calming essence in him that made the older boy feel equally at peace, not caring about what hour it was, or where they were going, they both just walked throught the woods.

Yeonjun’s tiny smile appeared as he remembered;

 _“Yes_ ”

He couldn’t believe he had heard it, after months of trying!

Soobin had already had dinner, so they both opted to go for a walk, and after they both got going, they had arrived the woods of the Star Clan.

At some point, Yeonjun then started hearing running water;

“A river?”- He asked

Soobin nodded

And a smile appeared the younger boy, running toward it and grabbing unconsciously the Cerulean Star’s hand, pulling him excitedly toward the river.

They both reached it, and the older boy’s expression was excited, not thinking it twice and gently left the tonics on the grass, and started undoing his shoes and then his shirt… but then the hand of Soobin stopped him.

“Come on, let’s swim!”

“You can’t”

“Why not? It’s just water, it won’t hurt-“

“The river can be misleading”- The younger said firmly- “You might complicate your injuries”

Yeonjun glanced at him and his smile appeared again:

“You do worry about me, huh?”- He said cheekily- “I guess we’re now friends! Although I’ve been considering you one since I met you formally- yet I don’t know, I kind of screwed our first meeting by calling you a-“

“Glowy bunny”- The younger boy quoted, no hint of joke or smile on his face, but there was something on his voice…- “I remember”

“Yeah, I don’t know how to control my mouth, heh!”

The Cerulean Star looked at him attentively, and the older boy then sat down on the grass, enjoying the calming wind.

“Then, in honor of our new friendship, I shall listen to you”

Soobin then glanced at the river, but Yeonjun could swear that he had slightly rolled his eyes.

“I’m kidding binnie”- The boy rapidly glanced at him when he heard the nickname- “I will always listen to you, so if you say jump; I’ll do it, if you say run; I’ll run, and if you say kiss me; I’ll do it”

The boy’s dark orbs stared at him, his appearance completely calm, yet Yeonjun could see the turmoil of emotion in his eyes, and after a while, he opened his mouth to finally say something, but:

“Choi Yeonjun!”

Both boys turned and saw Yoo Kihyun with another of the members of the Monster Clan, Lee Jooheon.

“I see you’re awake”- He smirked- “How did you find my poison? I made it all myself”

“Quite refreshing actually, had a very nice sleep”- Yeonjun answered

“Then I suppose we can finish what we left pending”

“You won the duel, hyung-“

“Minhyuk hyung interrupted our battle, you could still fight”- He spat

“I was falling asleep-“

“And you think that’s a reason to interrupt a duel?”- Kihyun said smirking- “Imagine if that happened during real life battles”

“Yeah, let me stop this duel with my enemy because I’m falling asleep”- Jooheon said mockingly

Kihyun laughed, looking back at Yeonjun and then to Soobin, whose expression was stern.

“Cerulean Star, are you also here to duel with him?”

“No”- He answered

“Then, you wouldn’t mind if I borrow him for a while, right?”

“I do mind”

Yeonjun looked at him surprised, Jooheon and Kihyun also shocked by the immediate answer.

“Duels that aren’t supervised by a member of our clan are prohibited here”- Soobin said firmly, his stare hardening- “It’s stipulated in the manuals that were given to you all when you entered our grounds, and therefore you must follow them”

“Well, you’re here”- Jooheon pointed out- “Supervise the duel then”

“No”

“Come on”- Kihyun insisted- “I won’t sleep if I can’t just have a fair duel with him”

“Stab yourself with your sable and make a fair use of your poison then”- Soobin said firmly- “But don’t come here causing problems in my clan”

“Yah!”- Kihyun unveiled his blade, pointing it at Soobin, his expression starting to show anger- “Careful there, boy, I’m still older than you, and I was clearly winning the last time”

“Oh no you weren’t”- Yeonjun spat- “You were _cheating_ last time”

Kihyun glared at him, the hate thundering in his eyes

“You did win with me, so just accept that and just forget this nonsense”- The Solar Clan member insisted- “We have caused enough trouble already”

“We came here to _learn_ fighting techniques, not to have recess”- Kihyun said- “So unveil your blades and duel already!”

Yeonjun shook his head, looking at Soobin.

“Maybe we should go”- He said, grabbing the bag with the medicines- “It’s getting late”

The Star Clan member nodded, starting to leave with the other when Kihyun started dashing toward Yeonjun, swinging the blade.

Soobin immediately unveiled his sword and blocked the attack, shielding Yeonjun who stared at the scene shocked.

“Returning favors, Cerulean Star?”- Kihyun asked, smirking at the boy, who glared at the older male- “How about this? We finish our small battle that was rudely interrupted, I duel you instead of Yeonjun, what say you?”

“Fine”

“Excellent! See how easy it is to reach an agreement?”- He lowered his sable and looked then at Yeonjun, who stared at the event unfolding with extreme worry- “I’m going to borrow your boyfriend, Yeonjunnie, you don’t mind, do you?”

The boy shot the older a hateful glance and before he could say anything Kihyun looked at Jooheon with a smile:

“Oh, Jooheon! Wow, we don’t want you to get bored too do we?”- He glanced back at Yeonjun with a hateful smirk- “Wanna battle here the now-very-injured-Two-Bladed Fox here?”

“Ooh, sounds like fun, hyung, sure”

And the other charged toward the Two-Bladed Fox.

Soobin visibly tensed at that and was about to turn and look at Yeonjun, but Kihyun swung his sword and the Star Clan member almost missed it:

“Eyes on me, I’m your opponent”

The Cerulean Star gripped his sword with force, the worry and anger starting to make his hand tremble a bit.

Yeonjun on the other had immediately drew out _Eternal Lights_ and managed to evade the attacks on time, starting to read his opponent’s attacks:

Jooheon, unlike Kihyun, was more confident on his attacks; he had total control on his weapon, his posture and grip on his sable was secure and firm; he had total control on his sable and that was admirable.

The only problem was: he didn’t know what poison was on the weapon, and that terrified him.

“Two-Bladed Fox, its such an honor”

“I would say the same, if you had the courtesy to wait and battle me when I’m not injured”

Jooheon laughed at that and said:

“Life doesn’t always grant choices”

Yeonjun got into position and waited, he didn’t wanted to start attacking immediately, normally he would, but with the Monster Clan was different.

Jooheon wasn’t an opponent that was predictable, so in a second, the older was already starting to run toward him without warning, their weapons clashed.

“Let me pair up your other cheek”- Jooheon sneered

“No thanks”

The older boy laughed and went back, preparing another strike, but Yeonjun went ahead and swung his blades, managing to inflict a cut on the arm, which made Jooheon hiss in pain and glare at the boy.

The older’ attacks were consistent, aiming at vital parts of Yeonjun’s body, which caused the younger boy to be on alert constantly, especially as his opponent had a poisoned weapon.

“The warm up is over!”- Jooheon yelled, as he brought down his sable, almost reaching the boys’ chest.

Yeonjun stood back as he felt unexpectedly a liquidly sensation on his arm and cheek, pain starting to sting again: he looked at his right arm, seeing the once blue clothes now a deep crimson red.

He looked up and quickly moved, the Monster Clan member drawing near, his sable landing on the ground.

Yeonjun clutched his arm in pain, as he put away one of the blades, leaving his left hand with a weapon.

Jooheon chuckled and went forward again, the sable clashing with the blade, the older man applied more force and Yeonjun felt his left arm starting to give up.

The Two-Bladed fox then focused all his strength on his arm and managed to push the older away, landing a cut on the opponents’ arm, which made the other hiss in pain.

Yeonjun then heard the sound of an object breaking apart.

Yeonjun looked toward the dark haired boy immediately, watching how Soobin managed to block an attack from Kihyun, who wore many scratches and small cuts.

The sable from the male was on the ground, broken in half as a green liquid pooled around it.

“Not bad, Cerulean Star”- Kihyun smiled, raising his hands in surrender- “Not bad indeed”

Soobin clutched his sword with force, watching Kihyun closely; who glanced at Jooheon and Yeonjun watched in horror the boy smirk, gripping his sable firmly.

“But is not enough”

In a heartbeat, Yeonjun was on his feet, running toward Soobin, standing in front of him, taking out his other weapon and swinging both blades with force, ignoring the pain he started to feel, only caring to move the sable away.

Yeonjun felt a new sensation run through his veins, his bones felt stiff one by one, and an unpleasant feeling on his chest made him drop down on the ground.

He felt hands on his shoulders, holding him, but he couldn’t see, the nausea and a piercing feeling on his heart preventing him to even speak.

Soobin kneeled by the older boy’s side; he could see the blood coming out from Yeonjun’s chest, a black liquid morphing with the redness of the blood.

“Yeonjun hyung!”- Soobin called, shaking the boy awake, trying to keep him conscious.

But the older boy didn’t respond, which made the Cerulean Star gaze at the Monster Clan members, who were looking at them expressionless.

“What have you-?”

“Jooheon, he’s still breathing”- Kihyun said- “You know what _he_ ordered”

Soobin’s eyes widened, grabbing his sword fast and pointed it at them, Jooheon stopping on his tracks.

“Stop this, enough!”- Soobin exclaimed, glaring at the others

The Monster Clan member glanced at Kihyun, who nodded at him, and continued walking toward Soobin raising the sable, ready to strike the Cerulean Star.

But a gunshot was heard, and the sable in Jooheon’s hand was suddenly on the floor, the weapon now broken.

The Cerulean Star looked at the newcomers, seeing a red haired man glaring at them, Soobin recognized him as Kim Hongjoong, the leader from the Treasure Clan.

“Step away from them”- Hongjoong said coldly- “You two have done enough”

“This doesn’t concern you”- Kihyun spat

“Oh, but it does, actually”- The red-haired man said- “My member here, Wooyoung, is friends with Choi Yeonjun, and my Clan has very close relations with both Solar and Star Clan”

Soobin noticed the intense worry and anger in Wooyoung’s features as he held his weapon out, pointing it at Kihyun.

“So, yeah, this does concern me”- Hongjoong said, his eyes landing on Soobin and then Yeonjun.

The Monster Clan members looked at each other and then back to the Treasure Clan.

“No, we were done here anyway”- Kihyun said- “My debt with this kid is now paid off, right Yeonjunssi?”

The older boy walked toward the boy, who had started to wheeze in pain and Soobin pointed the sword at him,

Kihyun chuckled:

“We’ll leave, then. our business with you are done too anyway, am I right...”- He pointed his sable to the red-haired boy, a sneer in his face- “Kim Honjoongssi?”

Wooyoung immediately shielded his leader, pulled back the hammer of the gun and yelled:

“Stay away!”

But the two Monster Clan members were walking away, laughing, so as soon as the two males were out of sight, Wooyoung lowered the gun and ran toward Yeonjun and Soobin, Hongjoong following him.

“Jun! Hey, come on wake up!”

“We have to get him to the doctor”- Hongjoong said urgently, helping Soobin carry Yeonjun- “And fast”

“I’ll go, and get Beomgyu”- Wooyoung said sprinting away back to the Star Clan grounds, time being now the worst enemy.


	5. "We shatter to emerge"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm back with new chapter! I planned to upload this one las sunday but it was my birthday and I was unexpectedly surprised with my friends on a quarantine party on minecraft! it was adorable and I had a great time.  
> But hey! chapter 5 is here now! I'll try to be consistent with the uploads, i'm still trying to see where the story is going, more characters will be introduced soon, so i guess we'll see where this is going.  
> For now, enjoy the story and keep the comments coming, I enjoy so much reading them and it motivates me!  
> See you all soon!

_J. Lynn_

Soobin and Hongjoong stood outside of the medical center, the younger boy deep in thought, trying to remember all types of poisons he had read on his books.

”What kind of poison was that…?”- Soobin muttered unconsciously

Hongjoong glanced at the boy, not missing the slightly worried tone on his voice.

“It’s a modified poison”- The red haired leader said- “It first attacks the cores of warriors, destroying it quickly, and with that, making the person lose his speed, strength, even how to use any weapon, then its next target is the heart”

The Cerulean Star looked at him firmly, his gaze twirling with questions, which made he red haired leader sigh.

“Two members of the Monster Clan one day arrived to our place, their excuse was that they were looking for an allegiance”- He said

“The same members-?”

“No, they were trainees of them”

Soobin looked at him puzzled, to what Hongjoong admitted:

“We were also confused, we asked them about it and they said that their leader had his personal reasons for his absence”

“That sounds made up”

“I thought so too”- Hongjoong nodded- “But nonetheless, we offered them a place to sleep and they stayed, they were satisfied and thankful, but during the night, I was returning to my dorm and I was stabbed”

The Cerulean Star looked at the red haired boy, not bothering to hide his surprise, Soobin’s friendship with the leader was also unbreakable, and he knew him really well:

Kim Hongjoong was an avid gunslinger, an invaluable asset to the Treasure Clan, and his excellent intuition is what made him win various fights, which made him assume then the role of leader, so the fact he was attacked in his own territory, that was something to fear.

“How-?”

“Sables with that same poison”- He said- “They came from behind me and covered my mouth, stabbed me and left me on the floor”

“And the trainees?”

“They left immediately”- He said, his hand on his chest- “Seonghwa found me then and alerted the others, Yunho was the one that had to research everything, but as it was a new poison it was too late and I lost my core, I couldn’t move, or protect my members-”

Hongjoong’s voice wavered, trembling slightly and Soobin went close to him, trying to offer comfort to his friend and ally.

“Then… your gun-”

Hongjoong smiled sadly, taking out the silver gun, Soobin noticed how the hand of the leader trembled, and when the red haired boy tried to pull the trigger, nothing happened.

“I recovered my strength”- He said sadly- “but _Aurora_ doesn’t recognize me as his owner anymore”

Soobin stayed silent; terrified by the news he just received:

“Why didn’t you say anything to me-? A letter or something... I could have helped you-“

Hongjoong raised his hand, stopping the younger and said:

“The poison acted fast, even if you came to the clan, I would have lost it”- He said- ”There’s nothing you could have done, Seonghwa looked for a cure, and was about to go to the Monster Clan to beg them for it before I died, but I survived”

“How?”

Hongjoong looked at the boy firmly, opening his shirt and showing Soobin his chest, marks of stitches and red/purple colors adorning the skin.

“Core removal”

The Cerulean Star stayed silent, trying to remain composed, yet he trembled a bit:

“Why-?”

“If you keep your core, the poison corrupts it, and it then starts killing your heart in the most painful way possible”- He said- “The only remedy at the time was that, as the poison was still killing my core, so before it went to my heart it was better this way. Yeonjun will probably need this process too.”

The Cerulean Star shook his head:

“Hoseok is with him”- Soobin said, looking at the medical room- “He stabilized the poison from spreading-“

“But he still hasn’t found a counter for it”- The red haired boy said

“He will, I’m sure of it”- The Cerulean Star said- “Besides, Yeonjun is strong, he will resist, his core too”

Hongjoong then nodded, finding endearing the way Soobin spoke of the Solar Clan member, trusting him firmly and confidently.

**+** **╳** **+**

“The poison on Yeonjun hasn’t corrupted his core in its totality”- Hoseok said as he glanced at Namjoon, who was looking at him with a firm expression- “If it gets passed the medicaments I used, then it will be futile and I won’t be able to save him, there’s nothing more that I can do”

“You’ve always been able to counter every Monster Clan poison, how is this one different?”- Seokjin asked frustrated

“Because this one wasn’t made by humans, that thing was crafted by nature itself”- Hoseok said- “And Nature has specific rules that human medicine can’t intervene”

Namjoon tsked, glancing at the medic:

“Then, how did those men from the Monster Clan even got possession of it?”

“Yoongi already interrogated them, Shownu and Minhyuk had no idea that they had that kind of poison in their weapons”- Seokjin informed- “They looked legitimately horrified that all of this is happening, even Wonho wasn’t aware of this”

“And the attackers?”- The medic asked

“Minhyuk said that they returned to the dorm and they immediately fainted”- Namjoon said- “Shownu added that Kihyun and Jooheon had shown aggressive behavior for quite some time, it seems tht it reached their limit when Yeonjun interrupted the duel of Soobin”

“He just found it weird now? Not before? When Kihyun almost left Yeonjun paralyzed”- Jin said sarcastically

Namjoon looked at the captain sighing, and Hoseok asked:

“When is Jimin arriving?”

“He should be here any moment”- Namjoon said, his expression turning sour- “I don’t even know how I’m going to face him…”

Seokjin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder;

“Its not your fault”- He said- “Something weird is happening, but we will find out what to do”

Namjoon nodded and just stayed silent, waiting for the arrival of the Solar Clan leader.

**+** **╳** **+**

Beomgyu went out of his dorm running, tears appearing in his eyes, as Yeosang and Wooyoung dashed by his side, the worry also printed on his face.

As soon as they approached the medical center, the three boys saw The Cerulean Star and Hongjoong standing outside, their faces serious and firm.

“How is he?”- Beomgyu asked urgently, the tears not stopping- “Is he ok? Where’s the doctor? Has he said anything?”

“The doctor went out with Namjoon hyung”- Hongjoong said- “Your leader is on his way here”

“Jimin hyung?”- His eyes widened in shock- “Why…? Is it that bad? I need to see Yeonjun hyung!”

Soobin stood in front of the blonde haired boy, his expression firm:

“You can’t, he’s resting”

“Cerulean Star, as far as I’m concerned, he was supposed to be with you”- Beomgyu said darkly, glaring at the boy- “Rumors say that you are an excellent warrior”

Soobin looked at the boy silently, not saying a word and listening:

“How come this is the second time my brother has to save you?”- He asked, the rage plastered in his voice, his hands formed in fists.

“Yah! Beomgyu! You don’t even know what happened there!”- Wooyoung exclaimed surprised, Beomgyu looking at him.

“Yeonjun hyung wouldn’t have gotten hurt this badly if he predicted an attack, he’s observant, if he got hurt to the point that Jimin hyung has to come here then…”- He looked back at the Cerulean Star- “He was distracted because he must have tried to cover you from an attack”

“You’re drawing conclusions from something that you weren’t even present”- Hongjoong said firmly- “Wooyoung and I were there, we didn’t see exactly what was going on, but-“

“He did”

Everyone looked at Soobin, who was staring at Beomgyu expressionless:

“Kihyun hyung was charging toward me”- He said- “And he blocked the attack, hurting him in the process”

Everyone looked at Soobin in shock, some because it’s been the longest time they have heard them speak, others because of the new information.

“He was hurt…”- Beomgyu started- “And yet…”

“Gyu, it’s not his-“- Wooyoung muttered

“Of course it is!”- He yelled- “Nothing would have happened if he didn’t made Yeonjun hyung go out today, he could have just dropped his pride for 2 seconds and come to our dorms to say what he had to say there!”

The warriors glanced at the scene; Beomgyu yelling at the Cerulean Star in frustration, the boy crying and trembling in rage.

“You never listened to Yeonjun hyung, never accepted his invitations, never even bat an eye to him…”- He spat- “But when he hurts himself trying to protect you, now he’s worthy of your attention?! Why does he always have to get hurt because of you?”

“Yah!”- Hongjoong warned, but the boy ignored him.

“He loves you so much!”- He yelled, charging toward the taller boy, punching his face as he screamed-“Why did my hyung had to fall for someone as selfish and prideful as you?!”

“Beomgyu!”

The blonde boy heard someone scream surprised, but he was more focused on staring at the boy in front of him; the punch that Beomgyu had inflicted on the Cerulean Star starting to form in his cheek.

While the blonde boy then walked past him and entered the medical center, leaving the others shocked, Hongjoong helping Soobin up, the once inexpressive face of the younger now holding a guilty glint.

**+** **╳** **+**

When Yeonjun opened his eyes, he felt a pang in his chest starting to rise, and he was unable to hold back the yelp, which made someone hold his hand.

“Jjun, I’m here, where does it hurt?”

He recognized the voice immediately.

“Chest”- He simply said, his voice raspy, his eyes starting to focus and seeing the worried face of his brother- “Gyu… where’s Soobin?”

“Why do you-? Jjun-“

“Where is he? Is he ok? The Monster Clan, they have possession of dangerous weapons-“- Yeonjun started to say fast, the urgency clearly plastered in his voice- "he’s in danger"

Beomgyu looked away, a mixture of emotions churning in his stomach, making him feel awful all of the sudden.

“He’s outside”- He simply said- “Alive”

 _With a bruise in his face_ \- He thought bitterly.

The relief washed over the pained face of the older, saying:

“I’m glad, that’s really good to know”- He said- “I was worried-“

“Yeonjun hyung”- The cold voice of Beomgyu made the boy glance at him surprised- “You have a poison inside you that no one- not even Hoseok hyung- knows what to do to cure it, Jimin hyung is on his way here for the same reason, I am so worried and scared for this whole incident, and you’re here: worrying over someone else but you”

The older boy stayed silent, the relief and happiness not leaving his face even though his brother was looking at him severely.

“What do you want me to do?”- The older boy said- “Cry? Scream? Curse the Monster Clan for doing this?”

“Not asking for the person that made you’re like this might be a good start”- Beomgyu said- “It was thanks to Choi Soobin that they attacked you, _that man did this to you-“_

“He didn’t”- Yeonjun said rapidly- “So don’t you dare say anything like that anymore, they attacked _me_ because _I_ intervened when they were dueling on the field that day, and you saw me. It was my decision, and they attacked for that same reason, not because of Soobin”

Beomgyu had at this point tears of rage in his eyes, his lips trembling.

“He’s done nothing wrong, Beomie, he was also-“

The blonde haired boy sobbed, letting himself drop on the chair by his side, covering his face with his hands as he cried.

“It’s just bullshit, this is so wrong”- The boy cried, feeling himself being assaulted by dread and fear- “Why did you had to cover him, hyung? Why? Just, _why?_ Why do you always have to intervene and not let that man just fend for himself?!”

Yeonjun listened to what his brother was saying, every single word like a stab on his chest, not liking at all to see the blonde-haired boy like that, but his determination was firm:

“Gyu”- He said, the younger boy looking at him- “Because I’d rather endure this pain, knowing that I protected him; than see him in a state like this”

Beomgyu went silent, looking away, the ugly feeling in his stomach worsening.

“I love him, Gyu”- Yeonjun said

“I know you do”- The other muttered

_But does he love you back?_

**+** **╳** **+**

The doors of the main room opened, and a blonde haired man entered, followed by a younger man by his side, both of their expressions unable to hide the worry and fear in their faces.

“Jimin, Jungkook”- Namjoon greeted- “It’s good to see you, although I wish the circumstances for this meeting were completely different”

“I do wish the same”- Jimin agreed, the sadness in his voice as he went to sit on the table, looking at the Star Clan leader, greeting Seokjin with a small nod- “Please tell me what happened”

“He was attacked by members of the Monster Clan”- Seokjin started, the seriousness in his voice- “Their weapons have a poison that is still unidentifiable”

“Our Cerulean Star was the one targeted this time, but Yeonjun protected him, which resulted on this outcome”- Namjoon said

Jimin drew a breath, closing his eyes as he tried to control himself and not let the fear consume him completely; he had to have a calm and reasonable mind in order to think clearly.

He felt the warm touch of Jungkook on his hand.

“And what do we know from this poison?”- Jimin asked

“Not much yet”- Namjoon detailed- “Only that Hoseok mentioned that the poison came from natural causes and is not man-made, and he has managed to control it’s spreading somehow, we also do know that it’s not the first time this poison has been in contact with warriors from clans”

“Who else has?”- Jungkook questioned, the hint of urgency clear in his voice

“Kim Hongjoong”- Namjoon said- “The leader from the Treasure Clan”

**+** **╳** **+**

“Absolutely not”- Yunho said firmly, sitting down on the chairs of the dorm, his arms crossed as the other members stared at him.

“Yunho”- Hongjoong pleaded- “He’s suffering, that poison is eating his core, just like it did with mine”

“He has his own medical staff, the Solar Clan has great doctors, they’ll know what to do with him”- The boy said- “He’s not my problem”

“He’s our _friend-_ “- Wooyoung spat venomously, starting to get fed-up with the older boy

“No, Wooyoung, he’s _your_ friend, and Yeosang’s brother-in-law”- He said also angrily- “But he’s not _my_ friend, and I never have deals with other clan members, precisely because of this, I don’t like to owe people anything”

“You helped me, Yunho”

“You are my leader, you and the members are my family”- He said silently- “I owe you my life, hyung”

“If you do consider us our family, then what’s so different with Wooyoung and Yeosang’s friends?”- Mingi exclaimed- “They’re good people, and we all know that Hongjoong hyung has good relations with both Solar and Star Clans”

“It’s like you don’t fully trust our leader’s judgment on choosing his relations with the others”- Seonghwa added, a cold glare directed at Yunho

“I do trust him-!”

“Then what’s the problem? Hmm?”- San exclaimed, his patience now drained- “Are you that cold-blooded to let someone _die?_ And even worse, someone _close to us_? Because -let’s be clear- he might be just Wooyoung’s friend, but now is –like you said- Yeosang’s _brother-in-law_ \- he's like family now too. Congratulations, by the way, Yeosangie-”

At that, Yeosang blushed even more, feeling the sneer of the members, and he quickly sought to return to the main topic:

“Yunho hyung, please help our friend, talk to Hoseok hyung and tell him how to remove the core-“

“Yeosang, what if he doesn’t even want his core to be removed?”- Yunho spat

At that, the members went silent, the tension completely delicate, and no one knew what to say or do, apart from Yunho, who continued:

“A core is something precious for us warriors, without it, our weapons remain ownerless, and we become unable to fight”- He said, not noticing Hongjoong who looked at the floor, his voice broken as he spoke up:

“That’s why I want you to go and tell the doctor of the Star Clan what you know”

Yunho looked at Hongjoong, his voice lost as the firm gaze of his leader commanded him:

“I won’t let a very _dear friend_ of us lose his core because of your egoism and negligence, and if you continue to refuse _my order_ , then I will take your guns and banish you from the Treasure Clan”- The members stayed stunned in fear, the voice of the leader as cold as ice- “Am I clear, Jeong Yunho?”

The aforementioned stood in shock and nodded rapidly.

**+** **╳** **+**

Jimin went immediately to Yeonjun’s side as soon as he entered the medical center, the young boy was asleep and he kept a pained expression on his face, the leader glanced at the boy’s chest and saw dark prominent marks on the center, close to where the heart is.

Hoseok went and stood next to Jimin, a serious expression on his face, which was a huge contrast to the smiley and bubbly personality he used to have.

“He was in immense pain a while back so I had to sedate him”- He said- “The medicines won’t hold on the poison for long, the fact that he’s in pain is an indication of it”

Jimin closed his eyes at that, turning to see the medic:

“How long does he have?”

“His core is still intact, but the poison is still lingering there”- Hoseok said- “It’s just a matter of days at this point”

Namjoon glanced at Yeonjun and then to Jimin, placing a hand on the shoulders of the Solar Clan leader.

“Jimin, I’m so incredibly sorry for this to happen-“

The smaller boy looked at him, shaking his head:

“It’s not your fault”

“It is, this all happened on my grounds, I should have been more on the lookout”

Jimin showed him a comforting smile:

“We couldn’t have imagined this would happen”- He said- “For now, we must find out everything and find a cure”

The door of the medical unit opened, and the leaders turned to see the newcomers, seeing a red haired boy entering the place with another companion, who held a suitcase.

“Kim Hongjoong”- Namjoon greeted, a small smile appearing on his lips

“I was looking for Hoseok hyung”- The leader said- “I want to help Yeonjun, I… he’s a dear friend of our clan”

“Hongjoong, thank you”- Jimin said, smiling at the younger

“I told Jimin that you were also a victim of this poison, we wanted to speak with you later but,”- Namjoon said- “I’m happy that you will help”

“Please do count with our help, Jimin hyung”

Hongjoong turned to see at the taller boy on his right, the male had an insecure aura around him, but he took a step forward toward Yeonjun, taking out from his bag some tonics and bottles.

The red-haired boy stepped inside, closing the door as he walked toward the other leaders.

“Yunho here created a more complex way to slow down the expansion of the poison toward the core”- He explained- “That thing gets stronger as time goes by, and the closer it is to the core, so it’s better if Yeonjun gets the treatment now”

Hoseok went near Yunho, who got even more uncomfortable by the closeness, but kept working.

“If it’s not indiscretion, how did you survive this?”- Namjoon asked

Hongjoong smiled sadly, as he unbuttoned his shirt a bit, the brief lines of the surgery peeking a bit, and both leaders’ eyes widened at that.

“Your core…”- Jimin whispered

“That poison is not to be taken lightly”- Namjoon whispered, looking at Yeonjun

“It can end a warrior’s life in a very short time, the core is its first target, then by the looks of the marks, it's next destination it’s the heart”- Hoseok said, Hongjoong nodding at that.

“When I had that, Yunho had my core extracted when the poison was focused on killing my core before it went to my heart”- He said

“So what we need to do is to wait for the poison to attack the core of Yeonjun and then take it out _with_ the poison and he will be free from it?”- Hoseok said incredulous

“What my leader is saying is that _that_ is _one way_ to do it, not _the_ only way. It’s just a suggestion,”- Yunho spat frustrated- “that’s the way I had to do it on those desperate times, my leader could have died, we were alone, and we were scared, what would you have done?”

“Yunho”- The red-haired boy warned, which made the other calm down and continue his work.

“Still, at least we have an option, and I thank you for telling us about it”- Jimin said with honesty- “I’m terribly sorry to heard about what happened, if we knew about it we would have rushed there to help, please do let us know when you find yourself or your members in trouble, we will help you”

“Count with us too”- Namjoon offered too- “We all are friends, we will protect and have each other’s back no matter what”

Hongjoong smiled at them in appreciation, feeling a warm sensation in his chest.

Their attention was back on the figure laying unconcious on the bed, the dark marks on the warrior's chest looking threatening as Yunho prepared the solution.


	6. "Let love grow roots in your heart"

_Alexandra Vasiliu_

“You shouldn’t have done that”

Beomgyu glanced at Yeosang, the male sat down on the bed where the blonde haired boy rested, tears still lingering in his eyes.

“Soobin is a distinguished swordsman, very talented, don’t you wonder _why_ Yeonjun had to go and save him?”- The older boy questioned- “He must have been in great danger, those men from the Monster Clan don’t fight without cheating and you know it, you’ve seen it before”

“Still, Yeonjun was still recovering-“

“Recovering from an injury he received from the same clan that harmed him due to their cheating style of fighting”- Yeosang countered back- “Yeonjun must have been caught in a trap, the Monster clan must have used Soobin as a lure, your brother is not exactly discreet on his crush on him”

Beomgyu sighed, clearly annoyed, and spoke up:

“Do you know what he did once he woke up?”

“No”

“He asked me if the Cerulean Star was ok, or if he was injured”- Beomgyu said, more tears falling, a knot forming in his throat- “I felt so angry, how could he worry for him when he got _poisoned_ \- is he an idiot-?!”

“Yes, he is.”- Yeosang said, earning a glare from Beomgyu- “But he’s also incredibly caring for the people he loves and considers his family, and Soobin is not an exception. If I was in his shoes, I would have done exactly the same thing”

Beomgyu hit the other boy’s shoulder, rising up from the bed.

“Don’t you dare”- He warned him- “If you get hurt- I don’t even want to see you in pain because you were protecting me, am I clear?”

“If I can save you, I will”- Yeosang said firmly- “You’re the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, and for now on, I will fight to protect not also my clan, but also you”

Yeosang then took out his gun, and Beomgyu looked at it closely.

The gun of the older boy was beautiful; it had dark colors, white tones on the base and golden engravings, the name of the weapon on the barrel.

“ _Horizon_ knows it too”- He said- “We both fight for you too, and Yeonjun, your clan will also be under our protection”

Beomgyu then stood up, holding his two blades that were resting on his nightstand, and glanced at Yeosang.

“If that’s the case”- He swore- “Then I’ll also fight to protect not only my family, but also you and the people you care for”

Yeosang showed him a tender smile, walking closer to the blonde-haired boy, their faces close.

“I love you”- He confessed

“Me too”

“I don’t like seeing you sad”-Yeosang confessed

“I’m really worried”-Beomgyu said- “This issue is getting out of hand, Yeonjun is delicate in the medical center, Jimin is on his way –or maybe he’s already here- and that Cerulean Star and his deadpan face is just making me so angry-“

“As much as I find you really hot when you’re angry”- Yeosang started- “I don’t even want you to see like that ever again”

“Well, if I see that guy again, then I’m going to be not only hot, but gorgeous”

Yeosang laughed at that, putting away his gun and engulfing the younger boy on a hug, the blades back now on the shelf near the blonde boy’s bed.

Now that he seemed to have calmed Beomgyu down, Yeosang decided to try again…

“When you left to see Yeonjun, Soobin seemed to be really affected on what you said to him”- Beomgyu grunted, and the other continued, ignoring him- “I just think you’re judging him too harshly”

Beomgyu’s eyes stared at him, Yeosang continuing:

“And wrongly”

“So Yeonjun is the one to blame here? Is that what you’re saying?”- Beomgyu said venomously, breaking the hug and staring at Yeosang in disbelief

“How could Yeonjun be-? Gyu, please just hear me out”- The older boy pleaded- “The only ones here that there to blame are the Monster Clan, and believe me: Minhyuk hyung and Shownu hyung are really sorry right now”

Beomgyu went silent, remembering the gentle face of Minhyuk when they were helping Yeonjun to the medical center when his brother fought Kihyun the first time.

“I can’t imagine how they’re feeling”- Beomgyu commented absentminded

“Soobin is also affected by this... you blame the only person who saw how Yeonjun got poisoned for intercepting an attack who was meant to be for him?”- Yeosang countered- “Soobin was also attacked”

Beomgyu shot him a cold glare

“I just don’t get you, Beom”- The older said- “I’m sorry”

"Why are you defending him so much?"- Beomgyu felt a nasty churn in his stomach- "Are you-?"

"Don't- seriously Beomgyu? Are you jealous?"- Yeosang sighed- "Yeonjun would kill me, and besides, he's not my type"

The blonde haired boy sighed in defeat, he knew that Yeosang was right, he was indeed correct in every thing he said, but he just couldn’t help feel this way toward the Cerulean Star.

Choi Soobin had been there both times Yeonjun had resulted in a serious injury, this time being a fatal one that was endangering his life, and even though he was aware that it was his brother’s decision to intervene… Beomgyu just couldn’t bring himself to forgive or understand him at all.

Yeosang then started to move, standing up.

“I’m going to bed, I’ll leave you to rest”- He cupped the face of the younger boy- “Stop frowning or you’ll get that expression stuck forever on you”

“You said you find myself hot when I’m angry”- Beomgyu countered then- “Don’t you want this face?”

“Frowning doesn’t always equal as being angry, love”

Beomgyu blushed at the nickname, shooing the boy out:

“Fine, I’m going to be all smiley then, just leave”

Yeosang chuckled at the younger, as he walked toward the door.

“Sweet dreams, _love_ ”

“Get out!”

**+** **╳** **+**

Soobin opened the door to the main hall, making his way toward his room, a bunch of books on his arms, they were about to tumble down until a pair of hands steadied them, some of them being lifted.

“Hyung, what are you doing with these?”- He recognized the voice of Taehyun, a tone of shock present- “Let me help”

“Thanks”

“Don’t you have already 5 books about poison that you took out days ago?”- Taehyun questioned as the boy read the names on the covers

Soobin stayed silent, resuming his walk, evading further questioning from the younger as he opened the door of his room.

“Hyung”- The younger followed him inside, making his way toward the desk of the older boy and leaving the books on it, noticing also the ingredients and the tonics on the boy’s place, the heavy smell of mint and herbal medicine still hanging on the room- “Are you trying to do a counter medicine for Yeonjun hyung?”

Soobin quickly looked away, Taehyun noticing the guilty glint on the boy’s eyes.

“Hyung-“

“It’s my fault this happened, if I had been attentive- Yeonjun hyung was hurt and I wasn’t yet he moved so fast…”- Soobin muttered, sitting down on the chair, his eyes glancing at the roof- “Beomgyu is right, I’m selfish and prideful… I should have just give him those medicines in his room…”

“He said that to you?”

Soobin glanced at Taehyun, who had an offended expression on his face, and it deepened once something else clicked on his mind:

“Then, that bruise on your cheek, you lied…”- The younger said, the disbelief in his voice- “He _hit you_?”

“Tae, it doesn’t matter-“

“It _does!_ You’re older than him, he must respect you!”- He started to walk toward the door and continued- “I shall report his offence to Namjoon hyung and he will take the proper action”

“You won’t do that”- Soobin said firmly- “I will deny everything if you say something”

“Hyung-!”

“Beomgyu’s actions are justified in my eyes, so he didn’t act wrongly”- Soobin’s eyes locked on Taehyun’s- “Am I clear?”

Taehyun sighed, controlling the impulses to just dash out and rattle everything to the clan leader, sitting down on the bed of the older as he watched Soobin smashing some herbs.

After a few minutes, he muttered.

“Why exactly did he hit you?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”- The older answered

“For what you told me: Yeonjun hyung moved to protect you from the sable, so… I don’t see why would Beomgyu…?”

Soobin sat down, leaving the herbs all broken like small green dust particles, and looked at the younger.

“He yelled that Yeonjun hyung loved me”

“Yeah well, that’s obvious, even the stars in our cosmos must have noticed that”- Taehyun giggled

Soobin’s lip curled a bit at the younger’s comment.

“He, well… blames me for not paying attention to Yeonjun hyung, and that I only started to do so when he saved me the first time”- He looked down, the merciless accusation of the younger boy, as well as the clear rage in his face returning to haunt his mind:

_“You never listened to Yeonjun hyung, never accepted his invitations, never even bat an eye to him, but when he hurts himself trying to protect you, now he’s worthy of your attention?! Why does he always have to get hurt because of you?”_

“Beomgyu hyung, when he’s angry, sure can be merciless with his words”- Taehyun shuddered- “Damn, Yeosang hyung sure is brave”

Soobin looked at him confused, and Taehyun smiled a bit.

“Word says that they’re dating”

“I never thought you were a fan of gossip”- Soobin said

“I don’t, but Huening Kai is”

Soobin looked at him with a glint in his eyes, one that Taehyun managed to catch and immediately said:

“I’m _not_ , okay?”- He stood up, a blush spreading on his face- “He’s a good friend, that’s all”

Soobin’s eyes had followed the younger boy, and when he turned to glance at the Cerulean Star, locking with the dark orbs of the older, he groaned:

“Hyung, _we’re not dating!_ ”

“I didn’t say anything”

“Your eyes, I’m- you know what?”- He opened the door and stepped outside- “I’ll leave you to _work_ on saving _your_ boyfriend”

“Fine”

The younger boy stood still, as Soobin continued to mix herbs and adding liquid, and Taehyun groaned, slamming the door shut as Soobin’s mouth curved a bit.

**+** **╳** **+**

A knock was heard making Namjoon and Jimin look up, Seokjin standing up to open the door, while Jungkook remained by the blonde boy’s side.

They all saw Minhyuk and Shownu entering the room, both of their faces showing guilt and anger.

“Monster Clan, please,”- Namjoon motioned them to sit down- “I’m glad you could come meet us”

“Namjoon, please accept our apologies, Jimin, you too”- Shownu started saying as they proceeded to sit down- “We never thought that members from our clan were capable of doing things like this”

Jimin wasn’t able to look at them in the eyes, the blonde-haired man staring at the table, while Namjoon took control of the conversation:

“Were you able to get Kihyunssi and Jooheon to say something about that poison?”

“Hyungwon and Wonho were interrogating them but they were silent the whole time”- Shownu said- “They didn’t utter a word until Minhyuk and I were with them”

“And?”- Jungkook urged them

“They tried to get us on their side, they wanted us to join them and during the night use the poison to kill all the Solar and Star Clan members”- Shownu confessed- “They were eager, desperate, really insistent, they had a crazed look on their faces that I’ve never seen before”

“Did they say where they got the poison?”- Seokjin asked

“They did”- He glaced down, the words struggling to come out of his mouth- “They got it from the NCT Clan, Kihyun and Jooheon…”

“They, with other skilled trainees went there and looted everything there and murdered the ones that saw them”- Minhyuk finished, his eyes closed, trying to contain the tears.

“The NCT Clan? But they don’t create poisons”- Jungkook exclaimed- “They are technology experts, specialists on creating weapons and devices”

“And they are pacifist”- Seokjin added- “Their leader don’t approve the usage of violence to solve conflict”

“We know that, but apparently, Kihyun and Jooheon were drawn to the NCT Clan due to a rumor of a powerful new weapon they were designing”- Minhyuk said- “That new weapon being the poison, in liquid form, and when our members got it they adapted it”

“How ambitious could Kihyun and Jooheon get?”- Namjoon said dropping the honorifics due to the disappointment.

“Namjoon-“- Shownu started but he was interrupted abruptly

“Are you sure they said the truth?”- Jimin interrupted, speaking for the first time since the Monster Clan members entered, earning the look of the people in the table, but his stare was focused on the two newcomers.

“Hyung?”- Jungkook looked at him confused.

“Hoseok hyung said that the poison was not man-made, it was done by Nature”- He said, visibly confused- “He’s been very assertive on his predictions, I trust him completely, so that’s why I’m questioning what Kihyunssi and Jooheonssi said to you”

“The poison is Nature-made?”- Minhyuk questioned, looking at Shownu, who had an equally confused face- “B- but…”

“The NCT Clan was attacked, most of their members were killed”-Shownu said slowly- “I.M confirmed it, but…”

Jungkook stood up, the anger now clear in his expression:

“You two… if you can’t interrogate the two responsible of attacking Yeonjun then just say so”-He spat venomously- “It’s clear they lied to you!”

“Jungkookssi, we swear-“

“The Solar Clan has always had friendship with the Monster Clan before, but right now, I’m seriously questioning the loyalty you so _preach_ you have for us”- Jungkook exclaimed- “Yeonjun is not only a valuable member of the Solar Clan, he is also part of our _family_ and your members not only were they about to leave him paralyzed once, but now he's debating between life and death!”

Minhyuk closed his eyes, letting the tears fall finally, Shownu also looking away ashamed, not knowing what to say.

“Jungkook”- Jimin said firmly- “Sit down”

“But… hyung-“

 _“Enough”-_ He commanded, looking at him severely, which Jungkook obeyed immediately.

The Solar Clan leader’s gaze then went to the two Monster Clan members, and said:

“Shownu hyung, Minhyuk hyung”

Which earned the look of both of them, surprised by the tender voice, and the honorifics.

“I didn’t intend to question the loyalty of _your_ words, but I do question the words of _them_ ”- He clarified- “Kihyunssi and Jooheonssi… I can’t help but question the veracity of what they said, it contradicts everything”

“I do too”- Namjoon confessed- “But I do believe also when Minhyuk hyung said about those two and the trainees attacking the NCT Clan, they did attacked and killed them but not to steal the poison”

“Then?”- Seokjin questioned

“They did it to _test_ it”- Namjoon said bitterly- “Just like they did it with Hongjoong”

Minhyuk’s eyes widened at that, paling and gazing alarmed to Shownu, who had also a shocked expression.

“Did you guys managed to make them say something about the cure?”- Namjoon question

“Nothing, they just kept saying over and over that there’s no cure to it”- Shownu said- “That it was impossible to get it, out of our reach”

“ _Out of our reach_ \- do those guys even know who we are-?!”- Jungkook mumbled enraged, only to be calmed down by Jimin’s hand on his own.

“I want to speak to them”- The blonde-haired leader said

“Jimin, I don’t think-“- Shownu started, worry in his features, but the other interrupted:

“If the cure exists, I want to see if it’s really that out of our reach as they say”

They remained silent and after a while, they nodded.

**+** **╳** **+**

After the elders went out of the living room, Soobin let out a breath, he walked toward the door, holding firmly the small basket.

The Cerulean Star opened the door and walked outside, closing it as he walked a bit hesitant toward the visitor’s residences, his mind swirling with the muffled conversation he had heard.

Something about the NCT Clan and the attackers of Yeonjun…

He glanced around, not seeing anybody around, and he finally localized Yeonjun and Beomgyu’s room.

He saw the lights on and climbed the stairs, standing in front of the door, hesitant on knocking for a bit but finally busted up his courage and did it, waiting patiently, hearing after a while he sound of steps.

The door opened and Choi Beomgyu stood before him wearing pants and a loose shirt, his face exposing the tiredness yet immense worry he was feeling

“Choi Soobinssi”- His voice was in a fine line between surprised and very annoyed- “What do you want? It’s late and tomorrow there’s class”

He extended the basket to him, his face deadpan but inside of him the fear toward the other eating him alive.

“What? A peace offering gift to what you did to my brother?”

That got Soobin’s attention, and said a bit cold:

“Is not for you”

“So?”- Beomgyu asked frustrated as he took the basket

“It’s for Yeonjun hyung-“

“You’re calling him _hyung_ now? That’s rich”- Beomgyu sneered, yet his voice sounded also exhausted- “Listen, Cerulean Star, what Yeonjun needs right now is a _cure_ , not a basket with random things there-”

“The bottle with the blue liquid, place it on his chest tomorrow”- He said urgently, interrupting the younger, who glanced at him surprised- “Hoseok hyung mentioned to my clan leader that Yeonjun hyung was feeling really hot in his chest, that it was painful, so…”

Beomgyu looked at the other boy dumbfounded, leaving him speechless, but Soobin continued talking:

“That’s a cold solution I did, it will help with the hot sensation in his chest”

“And what if it’s the medicine of your medic doing it’s work?”- Beomgyu asked

“That’s not the medicine”- Soobin said firmly- “That’s the poison trying to reach the core”

Beomgyu took a nervous breath, and after a few seconds, his eyes looked at Soobin and nodded slowly.

“The transparent solution, it’s for Yeonjun hyung too, but you can also use it”- Soobin said, looking at Beomgyu’s confused expression as he grabbed the bottle- “It’s a sleeping medicine”

Beomgyu’s eyes landed on the older boy, returning the bottle to the basket.

“Won’t that just make me miss class?”

“If you use it now, you won’t”- Soobin said

The younger boy nodded, taking a deep breath and stood firmly, holding the basket, the initial anger and annoyance long gone, replaced by gratefulness yet a bit of wariness in his eyes.

“Thank you for this”- He said, gesturing the basket- “You… didn’t have to”

“You were right”-Soobin shook his head- “He kept on saving me, I owe him”

“About that,”-Beomgyu started, his eyes on the bruise of the older boy- “I thought about what happened a while back...I’m sorry I hit you and what I said… I was so scared, I still am, and it’s been two times Yeonjun hyung has been in a dangerous situation and now he’s-“

“He’s going to be alright, I’m sure”- Soobin said confidently- “He’s strong”

Beomgyu looked at him and showed him a small smile, nodding:

“He sure is”- He motioned up the basket- “You should come with me tomorrow, I’ll go before class to put the solution you did for him”

Soobin was about to decline but Beomgyu said rapidly:

“It will be beneficial to you, so you’ll see if it’s working on him effectively”- The younger said- "You can help me"

And at that Soobin closed his mouth, thinking through what the younger had said and sighed, nodding, which made Beomgyu smile in victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A FEW WORDS:  
> Hey guys:  
> I have no excuse for this delay on the chapter, the thing is, I had it written for some time now, and I was just too bummed out to post it.  
> My anxiety has been quite hard to deal with lately, and well... the last chapter... I thought the story was forgotten and that people just didn't like it, and well... let's just say that it was one of many things that made me just not post and write this story anymore.  
> I know that this is not an excuse, and I'm just really sorry for the people who do like this story, I never forgot about this fic, I love writing it, i swear... but anxiety sucks, it really does.  
> I won't promise to update a lot, or be fast, because I want to write and post good updates, but I do want to promise that I won't leave this story, or abandon it.   
> I'll still update it whenever I can.  
> I also want to say: To the people who still are reading this despite me updating so sporadically, thank you so so much, I really do appreciate it.  
> I also want to give a massive shout out to: @Jin_ji whose comment motivated me to ignore my anxiety and just post this update, I'm flattered that you're still reading the story, your comment made my day, I swear.


	7. "When you want something, all the universe conspires to help you achieve it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I'm back with chapter 7, and I just wanted to wish a happy holidays to you all readers! And in case I don't finish chapter 8 on time: I hope you all have an amazing christmas and a great new year with good health and happiness!  
> Let's hope for a great 2021!  
> Thank you all for your understanding with this story, as for now I'm on a short holoday from work, I managed to write this chapter and plan out the next one, so I hope I can get it published before I go on a holiday to visit my grandfather.  
> In the meantime, please enjoy this new chapter and I'll see you soon!

_ Paulo Coehlo _

The moment the door closed, Jimin glanced to the two members of the Monster Clan; Kihyun and Jooheon tied up while being guarded by Wonho and Hyungwon.

The tied up members, the moment they noticed Jimin enter the room, sneered.

“Did you like the present we left you?”- Jooheon said with a mocking tone in his voice

“Our plan was just to play with him for a little more”- Kihyun followed up- “To just kill him slow”

Jungkook’s eyes flared up, and took out his blade, the tip of the weapon on Kihyun’s throat.

“Lucky for you, I’m here to reverse that plan on you”- The captain of the Solar Clan threatened- “You and your partner here have caused enough damage already, my guess now its to just end you both right here and right now”

“I don’t think that my leader will let you do that”- Jooheon said- “Besides, you’re not in Solar Clan territory to kill someone”

“That’s a funny thing to say, coming from people that have killed people in foreign territory”- Jimin spat- “That’s what you did, didn’t you? With the NCT Clan”

“We won’t say anything”- Kihyun said indifferently- “If you’re looking for information, we won’t speak, especially with the ones that have their days counted”

Jungkook pressed the blade further, small droplets of blood coming down Kihyun’s throat:

“What do you mean with that?”- The captain asked, his eyes fuming yet also a hint of worry ghosting in his eyes- “The day’s counted-”

“Your little boy, Yeonjunnie was it? Was just the start of our experiment, one that won’t fail this time”- Jooheon said proudly- “We failed with the Treasure leader, and the Cerulean Star, but I assure you, he’s the next one we’ll come for, and then the rest of the clans”

“Our clan was known for our powerful poisons, but now, we’ll get the recognition we deserve”- Kihyun’s smirk widened

“You had the respect with all of the clans, we all considered you our friends-”- Jimin said firmly, yet a sad tone in his voice

“Respect and friendship, aww… the things that can make people and clans fall ”- Kihyun laughed- “Yet the thing that makes clans stand out is  _ fear: _ the emotion that causes the human surrender fast and render them to your mercy”

“Is that what you did with the NCT Clan?”- Jungkook asked, the clear disgust in his face and voice- “You threatened them to give you the weapon they were designing or you both were going to kill everyone of them?”

“That weapon, we just did them a favour, we tested it _for_ them”- Jooheon laughed, looking at Kihyun- “Remember what it did to that Chenle kid?”

“How can I forget?”- Kihyun dramatically sighed, the smile never leaving his face- “With just a small spray of that thing and then… you could just see how it just pierced his body like needles, in less that minutes, until he just  _ fell _ …-”

Jungkook glanced at Jimin, who had a terrified expression on his face, noticing also the shocked and horrified expressions of Hyungwon and Wonho.

“Chenle…” -Jimin muttered- “He was just a kid…”

Jungkook grabbed the shirt of Kihyun, drawing him close:

“I should kill you, I swear-!”

“Fine, be my guest”- The Monster Clan member shrugged- “But if you think that with killing me will stop us from continuing our plans then you’re wrong”

Jungkook growled frustrated, releasing the hold of the other, who dropped on the floor.

“There’s many people who follow us already”- Jooheon said indifferently- “We don’t fear any of you, we know we will get your allegiance, and if you refuse, we’ll kill all of you, just like it happened with the NCT Clan, and just like it will happen with Yeonjun”

**+** **╳** **+**

Beomgyu looked at the Cerulean Star rubbing the blue liquid on his hands, he had to admit that despise the look of it, it had a really nice flowery smell.

The older boy walked then to where Yeonjun laid, the forehead of the boy showing signs of sweat and his closed eyes moved fast, clearly in pain. Beomgyu was sure that if he placed his hand it would burn, the fever being a clear sign of how the poison was still threatening the life of his older brother.

Soobin then started to apply the liquid on the chest, rubbing it all around it, focusing sometimes on where the dark marks of the poison were, the boy tried not to show clear worry as the marks were really close to the core.

The Cerulean Star focused solely on applying the liquid, only that, not letting the anxiety and the stress invade him, especially not when Beomgyu was watching him carefully.

“Is working!”- Beomgyu said with a smile- “Look!”

The expression of the oldest boy was more relaxed, the small forms of sweat was diminishing which was –indeed- a small improvement in Soobin’s mind. 

The negative emotions subsiding for the moment, he knew that his medicine would only last for a few hours, which he would have to apply the liquid sequentially, but if it managed to slow down the symptoms, he would do so.

“I’ll have to come here after class to check on him”- Beomgyu glanced at him confused- “To reapply the liquid before the symptoms-”

“I can help too”- Beomgyu said proudly- “I saw how you did it and I mean…”

Beomgyu’s eyes went to the bottle, and Soobin noticed that it was half-empty already, so he sighed.

“Alright”- He agreed- “Let’s just leave him like this for now, and later after class we can check on him”

Beomgyu nodded and both boys walked out of the medical center, not saying anything, but –unlike before- no more tension hung up in the air between them.

A thought then crashed in Beomgyu’s mind: Yeosang was right, he judged the older boy too harsh.

**+** **╳** **+**

“I sent out notice to the NCT clan like you asked me to and zero, there’s no response at all”- Seokjin joined Namjoon on the table, the frustration clear in his face

“Have you tried with the clans that are nearby their territory?”- The clan leader asked, worry clouding his eyes

“I did, but the Stray Clan have closed their territory, remember?”- Seokjin sighed- “It makes sense now… Bangchan must have known about the attack, the poison, everything- why didn’t he said anything to us”

“Either he must be protecting his members from the Monster Clan”- Namjoon guessed- “Or they’re already dead too”

Seokjin paled at the last suggestion, shaking his head immediately:

“We should go there and see if they need something”- The captain said- “The Stray Clan are also part of our allegiance-“

Namjoon shook his head firmly, sighing in frustration:

“Our priority now is to help Jimin and protect our Clan”- He said- “The Stray Clan are strong individuals, they can fend for themselves”

“Jimin’s clan is also a strong one and look what happened”- Seokjin said severely- “The NCT Clan was also a strong one”

Namjoon stared at Seokjin surprised; the captain never dared to speak to him like that, the firmness in his voice was something that didn’t came up often toward Namjoon… it just made him feel troubled, so he just looked away.

“I just-“

“ _ Joonie _ ”- The captain muttered, placing his hand on the others’- “You’ve always been kind, an offered help to the others, to our friends, and these are troubling times, we are lucky to still have our entire clan together, our territory safe… and may I remind you, we have it all not because of our effort, but thanks to Jimin’s clan: thanks to Yeonjun who saved our Soobin”

Namjoon closed his eyes knowingly, while Seokjin continued:

“Don’t turn your hand on the others, don’t forget who you are”- He said, cupping the others’ jaw- “My Clan leader, who is respected by all the others thanks to its kind heart… who never doubted to help, what’s stopping you now?”

“I’m scared to lose everyone”- Namjoon confessed, his voice trembling slightly, a sight that broke the captain’s heart- “To lose you-”

Namjoon placed his hand on top of Seokjins’ and he continued:

“I almost lost Soobin, and I can’t bear the thought of loosing anyone of my people-”

“You won’t… trust me, trust your people, trust your friends”- Seokjin said, looking straight into the leader’s eyes- “Right now, what we need, is to be all together, join forces with the other clans to control the enemy and together find a cure, that’s the strategy we must apply”

Namjoon drew a breath, trying to stabilize his nerves just in case someone entered the room.

“What you need to understand also is that you’re not alone”- Seokjin said- “You have me, Soobin, the clan, Jimin, now Hongjoongssi and Shownu-hyung”

Namjoon looked at the captain and slowly shook his head, clearing his throat and slowly standing up, Seokjin following him bewildered.

“I’m sorry Jin”- Namjoon said, the voice of the leader still trembling a bit- “But right now, I must protect the clan, its our only home, and our people will be scared once the news of the Monster Clan breaks through, we must be prepared, tomorrow I’ll announce the closing of the program so everyone can return to their respective clans”

“And what about our friends? Are you going to leave them stranded?”- Jin spat, his eyes fuming- “What about Jimin and Yeonjun?”

“We are already helping them”- Namjoon nodded- “Once Jimin finishes questioning the Monster Clan, he’ll take Yeonjun back to the Solar Clan, there they will know what to do-“

“They won’t!”- Seokjin yelled, making Namjoon jump a little “Are you seriously leaving Jimin alone with this? Jimin, who has helped you on multiple occasions, our young brother and closest friend-!”

“He agreed to this decision, Jin”- Namjoon said sadly- “I talked to him, and he understands that right now, the priority of all of us is to protect our own, even the Monster Clan is going to do the same; they will exile those traitors and they’ll close their territory, like all of us”

“Jimin is going to agree to everything you said! Of course he will, because he doesn’t want to be a burden! Instead of joining and be a powerful force”- Jin muttered, tears appearing at the corner of his eyes- “Those traitors of the Monster Clan- how many followers can they have to erase the reason off of your minds, Namjoon?”

“Jin-”

“I really don’t recognize you anymore”- The captain grabbed his twin swords and started to walk away- “I have always followed you, admired you, and now, when your friends need you the most, you’re going to turn your back on them… what kind of friend –no- what kind of  _ leader  _ are you?”

“I’m the leader who is going to take care of the people he swore to protect”- Namjoon said firmly and confidently- “To protect you, protect Soobin-!”

“You’re not protecting anyone, least of all Soobin! You’re running away from the problems, turning your back from the people that one time they lend you a helping hand, you’re letting the person Soobin loves  _ die _ ”- Seokjin said, letting the tears fall, not caring anymore- “Right now, you’re not a leader, you're a coward, Kim Namjoon”

And with that, the captain exited the main room, Namjoon then letting himself fall back on the chair, letting also the tears fall down, the words that Seokjin had said stinging deeply in his chest, silently thanking the stars that no one was there with him…Unaware that a silhouette on the corner of the room also moved away quietly yet fast.

**+** **╳** **+**

As class finished, -and dueling professor Min Yoongi let everyone leave with a ‘ _just get out of here_ ’- Beomgyu and Soobin looked at each other and both hurried out of the classroom.

Not letting either Yeosang or Huening Kai utter a word to them, dashing toward the medical unit, sliding open the door, both boys looking around to see if Hoseok was around, which he wasn’t judging by the note on the table saying: ‘Doctor out, back in 10, if urgent: go to cafeteria. If you're Yoongi; No, i won't give you more cream to relax’

“How is he?”- Beomgyu asked, out of breath- “Is it still working?”

“It is”- Soobin confirmed also out of breath, yet relief in his voice, also ignoring the medic- “I’m going to apply this last dose and I’ll do more for tonight”

“Let me”- Beomgyu said, walking toward him- “You go ahead, I’ll stay here with him, If something happens I’ll look for you”

Usually, Soobin wouldn’t fully trust him, his and Beomgyu’s past interactions a clear indicative of distrust and anger from the Solar Clan member, but the firmness and confidence he saw in the younger’s eyes…

“Alright”- Soobin nodded, but as he was turning to leave, the door swung open and Taehyun entered, urgency in his eyes.

“Soobin hyung- bad news- Namjoon hyung-“

“What happened? Tae, breath!”- Soobin placed his hands on the younger’s shoulders- “Come on, calm down-“

“Namjoon hyung is sending Yeonjun home, he’s closing the territory of the Star Clan”- Taehyun spilled out

“What?”- The Cerulean Star looked at Beomgyu, who was rubbing the liquid on his brother’s chest, yet a shocked expression on his face.

“I head him arguing with Seokjin hyung, the captain was urging our leader to form an allegiance with the other clans, join forces, to help them”- Taehyun said, remembering the yelling of both of his hyungs- “But our leader refused, saying that he wanted to protect everyone, that Jimin hyung had agreed to leave soon with Yeonjun and the others, he’s canceling the program tomorrow and everyone will have to go back to their clans”

Beomgyu paled the more he listened, his eyes stopping on the dark marks on Yeonjun’s chest, they were so… _ so  _ close to his core… those marks that no one, not even Hoseok hyung, knew what it was about…

“There was never an allegiance between Solar and Star Clan, then…”- Beomgyu muttered- “Your leader… he’s going to let Yeonjun die”

“I won’t let that happen”- Soobin said firmly, turning back to look at the blonde haired boy- “I’ll go back with you tomorrow”

“Soobin hy-”- Taehyun started to protest, but the moment the older eyes landed on him, he stayed silent, he returned then his gaze to Beomgyu who had a hopeful look in his eyes:

“I’ll talk to Jimin hyung, I don’t care what Namjoon-hyung decided, I can’t let Yeonjun die”- Soobin said firmly, his eyes then on the empty bottle- “If we’re leaving, then I better prepare more of this”

Beomgyu nodded thankfully, and then watched the older boy leave, leaving a shocked Taehyun on the doorstep, who then followed the Cerulean Star.

**+** **╳** **+**

Soobin slid open the door of his room, determination visible on his whole demeanor.

“Hyung, I-”

“I know what you’re going to say, I am not going to stay here”- The older said firmly- “So, you better not try to convince me, because either if you decide to stop me, I am going to fight my way out of here”

Taehyun drew a frustrated breath, as he went to close the door, looking out first to see if there were people around.

“I know you won’t listen to me, you’re like a spoiled child when it’s about Yeonjun”- The younger said-“I was just going to suggest that, once you’re in the Solar Clan, you can try convince Jimin hyung to join forces, what Seokjin hyung suggested is a good plan”

“I can try”- Soobin shrugged- “But there’s no guarantee he’ll listen to me, I don’t even know if he’ll let me go with them”

“As if you’re going to ask for authorization”- Taehyun muttered- "You’re going to play your card of: ' _I’m the Cerulean Star, I can -and I will- do whatever I want_ '"

Soobin smirked at that, winking at Taehyun with a:

“Exactly”

“You’re such a spoiled child, are you really older than me?”- Taehyun smacked the older’s shoulders with a pillow playfully, pretending to gag in disgust at the wink- “If Yeonjun could see you like this, he would run away because he would realize he fell in love with a spoiled swordsman”

“I would be  _ his _ swordsman of the glowy sword”-Soobin muttered, as he prepared the ingredients of the medicine, a tender smile appearing on his face- “ _ His  _ bunny”

“That’s true, he did called you that”- Taehyun giggled- “A bunny, that was funny”

“It was funny”- Soobin nodded

“You didn’t laugh at that time”- Taehyun shrugged- “You frowned at him”

“I was confused, just put yourself in my position!”- Soobin rolled his eyes

“May I remind you that Huening Kai, slammed Hiareth in my face the day we met because I was ‘ _too pretty to be real_ ’ and he wanted to see if I was a real person”- Taehyun said

Soobin let out a chuckle that quickly turned into laughter that he was already crying and had to stop smashing herbs.

“Yeah, I’ve been almost in your shoes”- Taehyun said- “So, yeah I think I prefer being called glowy bunny than have a fan smashed on your face”

“He called you pretty, though”- Soobin pointed out, wiping the tears- “I don’t know what else to tell you, Huening Kai likes you… a lot”

“We’re not a thing”- Taehyun said rapidly- “Get over it”

“For now”

Taehyun rolled his eyes, as he watched the older boy smash the herbs once again, and after debating for a couple of minutes, he said:

“So, at what hour do we go tomorrow?”


	8. There's some good in this world (...) and it's worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> How have you been? How's this year been treating you?  
> It's been good so far, quite ups and downs here and there, but trying to keep a positive attitude.  
> This years will be different from the last, I trust it will, and it will be a happier one.  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I haven't forgotten this fic, I swear.  
> I have already explained in my ongoing fic: "Empire of lies" but updating this fic has been quite hard because this is an AU and the original plan I had for it has changed so I have to develop plot, characters, clans and relationships, but we'll see where this will take us :D  
> I hope you all enjoy, and I'll see you guys later!

\- _J.R.R. Tolkien_

Beomgyu turned around as soon as he heard the door of the medical unit open, expecting to see Hoseok, as the medic had told the blonde haired boy that he was going to collect some books to read and research.

But the person who stood there was Yeosang, who still had his books on his arms meaning that he just finished his classes.

“Hey”- He said quietly, seeing Yeonjun sleeping- “How is he?”

“He’s alright, he’s not in pain anymore”- Beomgyu said with a relieved smile

“Has he woken up?”- Yeosang asked, drawing a chair to sit beside him

“Yes, for a few minutes”- Beomgyu nodded- “Hoseok tries to keep him sleeping so he can get his strength back, the fight with the Monster Clan members weakened him”

“He looks better than before”- Yeosang admitted- “He’s got more color on him”

Beomgyu nodded, looking shyly at the floor.

“I saw you leaving the class with the Cerulean Star-“

“What, now you are jealous?”- Beomgyu smirked, which earned a playful shoulder push from the Treasure Clan member.

“No”- He answered- “On the contrary: I’m glad, it means that you’ve stopped blaming him”

“He’s helped a lot”- Beomgyu admitted- “I was wrong, I know, and before you ask- yes, I’ve apologized to him”

“That’s good, love”- Yeosang said, pulling the younger boy for a hug- “I’m proud of you”

Beomgyu smiled, until it evaporated when he remembered what Taehyun said, a cold chill running up his spine, breaking up the hug so suddenly that Yeosang glanced at him confused.

“Beom?”

“Yeosang, we need to talk”- The younger one said with a serious expression.

“What did I do?”- The older asked, scared, to which the younger stared at him confused.

“What?”

“Is it because I told Hyuka about us?”- Yeosang asked- “Look, I’m sorry, he noticed that I wasn’t with my clan members the other day and intercepted me on the garden waving that fan of his’ menacingly and I just confessed that we were dating-“

“No, no! it’s not that- Wait, then that means that Tae already knows and I don’t doubt that Soobin too- but that doesn’t matter now!”- Beomgyu sighed- “Taehyun was here with Soobin, he told us that Namjoon hyung is closing the territory: he’s going to send all of us home tomorrow, which means-”

“That Namjoon hyung is basically leaving Yeonjun’s situation in the hands of luck”- The older rolled his eyes- “Damn, and I thought there was an allegiance between this clan and yours”

“Supposedly… but I guess that he’s scared of this whole situation of the Monster Clan”- Beomgyu sighed- “It must be really bad if it’s causing him to close the territory”

“So then, tomorrow you’re leaving?”- Yeosang asked

“Yes, Jimin hyung is here, so I guess we’ll all leave together”- Beomgyu looked at him- “Soobin hyung wants to come too, he –unlike his leader- refuses to leave Yeonjun alone”

“Great, excellent”- Yeosang beamed- “I’m coming too, I don’t want to leave you alone”

“Hongjoong hyung is not going to let you-“

“Is Soobin asking for permission?”- Yeosang inquired

“Not Namjoon’s, but he’s asking Jimin-“

“Then I’ll ask him too, but not Hongjoong hyung”- Yeosang crossed his arms- “I can’t leave my boyfriend alone in this, I would be worried all the time”

“You will ask him, am I clear?”- Beomgyu whispered/yelled- “Hongjoong hyung is going to haunt you if you do that- he's going to hunt  _ me  _ too!”

“That’s romantic”- Yeosang smiled as he scooted closer to Beomgyu, their foreheads touching- “We’ll be like… outlaws, running and fighting for our love”

“Yeosang, I’m serious”- Beomgyu drew away, looking at him deeply in the eyes- “What are we going to do…? I’m not sure if Jimin hyung will close the territory too, if he does I’m not sure how are we going to-”

“I already told you, I’ll come with you”- Yeosang said firmly- “I have no choice: We are in a relationship, your brother is in a delicate state, I can’t kidnap you, so, I’ll stay with you”

“Kidnap me?”

“It’s really simple, love”- Yeosang continued talking, ignoring the younger’s inquisitive stare and question- “I don’t know why are we still debating-?”

“You want to kidnap me?”- Beomgyu grabbed one of Yeosang’s hands, holding it firmly

“No, of course not”- He immediately winked, which made Beomgyu chuckle, then laying his head on his shoulder, earning a kiss from the older on the top of his head, both staying together in a comfortable silence.

“You will ask him, though”

**+** **╳** **+**

The sun rose again and the day promised to be a sad one: the messengers of Namjoon already making the delivery of the messages to the other leaders.

“ _ Due to strong reasons: I, Clan Leader Kim Namjoon, have come to the hurtful decision to cancel today’s activities and also announce the closure of the territory, I’m really sorry for such harsh decisions but until further notice, the Star Clan asks our friends from other clans to return to their homes _ ”- Seokjin read aloud, Soobin and Minhyuk listening to him- “Our leader has abandoned reason to cowardice”

“There must be some way to change his mind-”-Soobin muttered, the anger in his eyes.

“There’s none”- Seokjin sat down on a bench, watching members from diverse clans walking by, some with worry on his eyes and others with confusion or sadness- “He has even asked Minhyuk-ssi to create diverse plans in case we get attacked, there’s no way we can say anything to make him change his mind”

Soobin then glanced at his brother, whose eyes also displayed clear frustration, but as soon as he saw his little brother glancing at him, he smiled tenderly.

“I’m afraid that our captain is right, Bin”- He said- “If Seokjin didn’t succeeded on making Namjoon change his mind, I highly doubt any of us will”

“You’re the strategist, just tell him that there’s no other way but to accept the help of other clans”- Soobin suggested- “It’s the wise thing to do”

“It is”- Minhyuk nodded resting his back on the wall- “But even if I suggested it to him, I don’t think he’ll accept it”

“He’ll ask Minhyukssi to look for other alternatives”- The captain sighed- “He’s consumed by fear”

Soobin shook his head, starting to walk away, lost in thought as he left the other two alone, their eyes locked on the younger; Minhyuk let out a sharp breath, looking at Jin.

“Soobin is leaving”

“What?”- The captain stood up rapidly- “Leaving where?”

“He’s going to go to the Solar Clan”- His eyes locked on Seokjin’s- “And I let him”

Seokjin’s eyes widened as he exclaimed:

“Why did you-?”

“Because I want him to help that boy from the Solar Clan”- The older shrugged, taking a seat on the bench, next to the captain- “He will be safe and happy with the person he loves”

Jin was left speechless, his eyes wide open in bewilderment, and after some thought he managed to ask:

“Does Namjoon know?”

“Of course not, Soobin told me this morning, but I won’t tell him”- He said, adding: “And neither should you”

“I can't hide anything to him, Minhyuk-”

“Don’t hide anything, then”- The strategist said, sighing- “Just don’t speak about this until Soobin’s gone, after that, then go to Namjoon if you want”

Seokjin stared at Minhyuk, who had a firm stare:

“If I told you this, is because I know you care for Soobin-”

“Namjoon also cares for him”- Seokjin pointed it out- “If he’s closing the territory is because of him, for what happened-”

“I understand his reasons, but that’s not the way to do things”- Minhyuk said firmly- “I can’t see him the way I used to, and I don’t believe this is a safe territory anymore, that’s why I let Soobin go”

Jin looked how Minhyuk directed his eyes to the young clan members passing by, holding their breakfast as they made their way to the dorms.

“If he stays with Jimin, he will be safer than here”- Minhyuk said, earning a confused look from Seokjin.

“What do you mean?”

“A lockdown won’t keep us safe, Seokjin”- The older said- “On the contrary, it shows fear, and the fact that our leader won’t help anyone that will affect on the unions with other clans leaders”

Seokjin then pierced the puzzle pieces in his mind, it all made sense:

“So that’s why you let Soobin go”- He said- “Because he is our only way we can silently prove to Jimin that our friendship somehow still stands despite Namjoon’s decisions”

Minhyuk nodded, standing up:

“Soobin knows that Yoongi, Hoseok, you and me are against the decision Namjoon made”- He said- “So he’s going there as a symbol, he’s determined to help them get Yeonjun a cure”

Seokjin then nodded slowly, taking a deep breath as he sorted out his thoughts as he said:

“If he’s leaving, then I better make sure Namjoon doesn’t see him then”

Minhyuk smiled then gratefully as he watched the captain leave.

**+╳+**

“I told you to pack light”-Soobin glanced at Taehyun and his ginormous bag.

The younger boy struggled to lift it, but pretended as if he wasn’t basically sweating at this point:

“I need to be prepared hyung, you never know”- The younger said

“Prepared for what?"- Soobin asked bewildered- "What do you even have there?”

“Clothes, spare clothes in case we get lost or expelled from the Solar Clan, medicine for stomach infection for you, for your flu, headaches, allergies-”

“I don’t have allergies”- Soobin exclaimed

“Alright, but I’m still taking the other things”- The younger said- “I also have some juice, tea bags, herbs, candles, some covers”

“Covers? Why? That’s unnecessary”

“Because I get cold at night, let me be”- He said carrying the heavy bag, causing the older boy to roll his eyes as he took his luggage.

Both boys went out of the Cerulean star’s room and when Soobin inspected that there was no one at the door, he signalled the younger and both bolted out, not bothering to leave a note to Namjoon or Seokjin, trusting that his brother will tell them the truth once he’s probably out on his way to the Solar Clan with Yeonjun.

**+╳+**

“Absolutely not”

“I didn’t ask  _ you _ , Yunho hyung”- Yeosang said as calmly as he could, glancing at the medic whose eyes thundered in anger, while Hongjoong and Seonghwa looked at him surprised.

“I don’t care! You’re leaving us to go to the Solar Clan? What are you doing Yeosang?”- Yunho exclaimed- “Are you deserting us? Betraying us?”

“If I was going to betray you don’t you think I wouldn’t be here asking for permission?”- Yeosang spat frustrated

That left the older quiet, Wooyoung and San trying to calm him, while the younger’s gaze rested on the leader and the older of the group.

“If I may ask”- Seonghwa said- “Why do you want to go with them?”

“I am in a formal relationship with Choi Beomgyu”- That got a few gasps of surprise- “And I feel that I must be with him supporting him in this time of need”

“Park Jimin is one of the most acclaimed and smartest clan leaders of the whole world”- Yunho said still pissed- “He doesn’t need your or anyone’s support, he will figure things out on how to heal that guy-”

“That ‘guy’ is my friend too”- Wooyoung now sat up, backing up Yeosang immediately- “He’s our friend, we’ve had this conversation before, hyung”

“Hyung”- Yeosang insisted now looking at Hongjoong’s face- “We have an allegiance with Jimin-hyung; Namjoon-hyung has deserted everyone of us including him and right now, more than ever, we have to keep our friend’s close; only having each other’s backs is how we are going to be able to keep ourselves safe”

Seonghwa looked at the leader, a convinced expression on his face:

“He’s right”- The older nodded- “It’s the only way we can also get news on how this whole venom and the two ex-members of the Monster Clan are moving”-The older said- "The more eyes, the better, it's information that will benefit them and us"

That got Hongjoong’s attention and he glanced at Yeosang:

“Alright then”- He said- “You may go”

Yeosang then smiled widely and as he blurred out ‘Thank you’s’ and hugs to the older and the leader, Seonghwa then warned:

“But I want impeccable behavior”- He said motherly- “No nightly escapades with your boyfriend, I want you to always help Jimin and I want you to send a letter every week, am I clear?”

“Yes, hyung”

“Joong, say something”- Seonghwa ordered, the leader looking at him caught off guard.

“Umm…”- He stuttered- “Listen to Seonghwa hyung’s orders, clear?”

“Yes, hyung”

**+╳+**

Jimin and some of the trainees from the Solar Clan walked to the entrance where Seokjin waited for them, an apologetic smile on his face.

“Don’t”

“I swear I tried to make him change his mind, Chim”- The captain said regretful, stepping to the side, letting the Solar Clan trainees leave- “I swear… I don’t know what’s gotten into him”

“It’s the fear, Jin”- Jimin said shrugging- “And I kind of understand him, but… I don’t see how closing the territory and reinforce security will do anything for him”

The captain then saw Jungkook holding a weak Yeonjun in his arms; Beomgyu, Huening Kai and Yeosang looking out for him as well as other two… trainees walking beside them.

“If you need anything, _anything_ , please send me a letter, I will do my best to help you”- Seokjin said, looking firmly at Jimin.

“Thanks but I think I’ll be alright”- He said looking back, a knowing glint on both of the men’s eyes- “Take care, hyung”

Jimin then went out of the Star Clan, the Solar Clan now out of the Star Clan’s grounds,  Seokjin then heard the steps of someone joining by his side; Kim Namjoon, a stern glance on his eyes.

“As soon as the Treasure Clan and Pentagon Clan leaves, close the territory”- He said- “Immediately”

Seokjin nodded sadly, and as the leader walked away, he looked back to where he last saw the Solar Clan members leave, a small spark of hope on his chest still alive.

**+╳+**

“Who thought that Solar Clan grounds were less hot to wear these clothes?”- Taehyun whispered, shivering uncontrollably.

Unlike the cozy warm clothing that the Star Clan had, the dark Solar Clan uniform was lighter, made specially in order to blend on the woods, because the grounds of them were infested with wood-nature. 

Now that they were far from the cold weather of the Star Clan, the heat of the woods were starting to hit them, a nd as Beomgyu explained that, the younger Star Clan member grunted:

“Still… i’m freezing”

“You’ll get used to it”- Beomgyu laughed, looking at Huening Kai who was also shivering slightly- "Really Kai? I though you were used to it!"

"Is not that I can go to the Solar Clan every day though!"- The younger argued, waving his hands, one of them holding his fan, which unnerved Yeosang:

"Don't wave that thing so close to me! Stop!"

Soobin watched the conversation amused, but then his eyes focused else where as  he watched Jimin walking toward Jungkook.

“How is he?”

“I don’t know”- The captain muttered, looking at the younger whose eyes were closed and his lips were a slight white- “I think he has a fever: he doesn't look as well as before”

“Can I see him?”- Soobin spoke up automatically, causing the olders to turn seeing a now shy Soobin looking at them, Jimin smiling tenderly:

“Sure”

Soobin looked at the older, seeing that the marks kept expanding and he started to rummage on his bag, asking:

“How long is it to the Solar Clan?”

“It’s a long journey”-The man said worried- “3 to 4 hours if we hurry and don’t get delayed”

“We have to make it less than that, hyung”- Soobin said as he took out one of his solutions, applying it on the older’s chest- “I think the Cold is not helping him, and also the fact that we’ve moved him; the change of pressure of the mountain and the weather might be factors”

“Soobin hyung”- Taehyun walked toward him, Yeosang and Beomgyu also joining them, the Star Clan member giving him a cover- “Put it on him, it might help”

The Cerulean Star looked at him thankfully, and he helped Jungkook to wrap the unconscious body of the Solar clan member.

As soon as they were done, the walk was resumed, Jimin and the others hurrying on their steps to reach Solar Clan grounds as soon as possible.

“But the covers were  _ unnecessary, _ right Hyung?”- Taehyun teased, trying to keep up with the fast pace due to his heavy bag.

Soobin looked at the younger and rolled his eyes, concentrating more on thinking about solutions for Yeonjun and not the annoying smirk of triumph the younger Star Clan member had.

As the hours passed, on their third -and last- stop, when they checked on Yeonjun, Soobin could see that -like before- the marks had stopped from expanding at a fast pace, for the moment, but he could see that the older was still in pain.

“We need to hurry”- He said to Jimin

“We’re almost there”- The leader said worriedly- “Our doctor must be now expecting him on the front”

Once the Star and Solar (and Treasure) clan members entered the woodlands, they walked for a few minutes, seeing then large houses, markets, people greeting them and looking worried at Yeonjun. 

When they managed to leave the small town, the area where Jimin and the clan resided came to view, a wall separating them from the others, a young man waiting for them with the guards; once he was them, he quickly went to Jungkook, looking at him surprised:

“You were so fast- How-?”

“Taehyung”- He urged- “He’s got a fever”

“What?”- The doctor glanced at him in shock, making them enter the Solar Clan grounds and move quickly to the medical room.

And as Yeosang, and Taehyun looked around astonished by the beauty of the place, Soobin quickly followed the captain and the medic, who chatted all the way:

“He’s been unconscious most of the time, waking up for a few minutes”- Jungkook explained- “Hoseok wanted him to gain strength”

“And the marks?”- He asked as he opened the door of the medical unit- “Put him there”

“It’s reaching where his heart is”- The captain said, leaving Yeonjun on the patient's bed- “Hoseok also said that his core is still intact”

“I can see that”- The medic said in a worried tone- “And this creamy thing on his chest?”

“That is Soobin’s solution”

The doctor’s eyes landed on the younger then, unaware that Soobin was following them:

"Cerulean Star"- The medic greeted him, the younger bowing to him- "May I?"

The Star Clan member nodded and gave him the bottle, Taehyung inspecting it:

“This is...”- He looked at it and smelling it- “Made of herbs”

“Yes”- The younger nodded.

“What’s this for?”

“It’s goal is to stop the marks from reaching his heart and stop killing his Core”- He confessed, his voice a bit regretful- "But it works for a few hours, I haven't managed to expand the effect"

“But ever since we came down the mountain the marks were still somehow expanding”- Jungkook added- “Soobin says it’s because of the pressure and the weather”

“It may be that, yes”- Taehyung nodded- “I am going to be running some analysis on him and i’ll see what I can do to control those marks, but for now”

The eyes of the doctor landed on Soobin’s, whose attention was solely on Yeonjun.

“Could I rely on your solution for now, Soobin-ssi? It will be a big help in the meantime”

The younger looked at the medic eagerly and nodded, giving him the bottle with the liquid he had in his hand, and some others he had stored in his bag.

“I’ll do more if it’s necessary”- Soobin added

“Thank you”- The medic and the captain smiled at the younger

“If there’s an ingredient you need, do let Jimin or me know”- The captain said

“I will”

The medic and the captain then resumed their conversation as Soobin glanced at Yeonjun once again: the older boy’s pained grin disappeared but he could still see some traces of sweat in his forehead.

Soobin felt something warm on his chest, it was painful but he hasn’t been hurt at all, the worry in his mind flared as he watched the hateful dark marks threatening the life of the older boy.

_ Yeonjun… I swear I will save you… _

And with that, he turned back and left, determination in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to read my other fic, it's a rare pair and it's called "Empire of lies"   
> Here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255560/chapters/69241155  
> Give it lots of love!


	9. "Plant hope in your heart's wounds"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> Surprise! another update after a week! I wanted to post this as a gift, and also a thank you for everyone who's been loyal and keeps reading this fic after the terrible schedule I have for this story.   
> I started going to therapy to treat my anxiety, it's been going great, I've been feeling great, so that's why I've been writing so constantly! I'm feeling inspired! So my other fic: "Empire of Lies" and this one it's being updated quite often and at the same time.   
> I hope I can keep doing this, even after I go back to work...  
> Even so, thank you all for having faith in me and on this story, the comments, kudos and everything are a great motivation! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart!  
> Hope I can see you guys soon!

_ -Alexandra Vasiliu _

“What do you mean Soobin hyung is sleeping in Yeonjun’s room?”

Beomgyu’s evil grin disappeared as he turned around, facing Taehyun and now a - very stunned- Soobin:

“Why? Is that a problem for you, Soobinnie hyung? Besides, I already told you, Taehyun, that it’s only for today, your rooms will be ready tomorrow”- Beomgyu shrugged as he took a seat, leaving a small tray on the table and passing two cups with tea to the Cerulean Star and the younger boy as he continued- “Your arrival here was unexpected, so I ask for your comprehension”

Soobin sighed at that, taking the cup:

“I understand, you’re right”- He took a small sip, as he tried to remain calm and not externalize that he was actually trying not to scream- “I apologize for-”

“I wasn’t blaming you…”- Beomgyu said quickly- “I’m actually thankful you’re here”

“Alright, but where am I sleeping?!”- Taehyun snapped

“Oh, with Hyuka”- Beomgyu said nonchalantly, an evil glint appearing on his eyes.

“Wha-? Why?”- The boy asked shocked, ignoring the tea- “Why with him? Wait, where’s Yeosang sleeping? He’s also an invitee here, I can room with him”

“No, Tae, you can’t”- Soobin said, chuckling, as he left the cup on the plate

“Why not?!”- The boy asked frustrated.

“Because Yeosang is sleeping in my room”- Beomgyu said- “I case Hyuka didn't told you, Yeosang my boyfriend”

The room went silent, and then Taehyun sighed regretfully:

“Alright then”

Soobin laughed, almost spilling the drink, placing a comforting hand on his back, Beomgyu grinning triumphantly as he fought not to jump excitedly like a little kid.

**+╳+**

Beomgyu opened the door of the dorm and went inside, thanking silently that Yeonjun had cleaned his room before leaving for the Star Clan.

“Come in”- He said as he looked at the older boy.

Soobin went inside shyly, his face inexpressive as he glanced around, taking in his surroundings.

Yeonjun’s room was cozy, filled with special instruments to clean his blades and stacks of papers, pens everywhere and books that were -Soobin guessed- half read about fighting techniques with blades and also close-up combat.

The Cerulean Star watched how Beomgyu carefully placed the blades of Yeonjun on the weapon stack, the face of the younger boy filled with sadness, and showed him a small smile once he turned around which Soobin returned.

“Dinner will be served on the cafeteria in a couple of hours”- The younger said- “If you need anything let me know”

“Will do”- Soobin nodded- “Thank you”

The younger then walked out closing the door, leaving Soobin standing feeling a bit tense, his eyes then went to the blades of the older boy; he inspected them cautiously without touching them.

_ “Two-Bladed Fox, it's such an honor” _

Soobin glanced away as he remembered that day, Jooheon’s voice thundering his ears.

Two-Bladed Fox…

That’s how Soobin knew Yeonjun initially, the skilled member of the Solar Clan:

_ “Jimin and Jungkook trained him and Beomgyu diligently, but Yeonjun kept swinging those blades even after hours instead of sleeping"  _ -Seokjin looked at a curious Soobin- _ “He is a role-model among the trainees” _

He extended his hand above the blades, feeling a strange heat oozing from them; Soobin wanted to grab them, but something from the corner of his eyes then caught his attention:

A small notebook that was open and filled with annotations in a hurried handwriting that Soobin could recognize as Yeonjun’s: they were random things like fighting techniques and out of context thoughts, it was a diary:

_ Review: Fighting style with Eternal Lights wearing heavy armour. _

_ Day 1: Review on fighting with Eternal Lights wearing heavy armour: It went well, I guess I could make it work when Beomgyu stops being funny and calling me names like: ‘giganjun’ or ‘titanyeonjunnie’ I’ll see if Jimin hyung or Jungkook hyung can help me tomorrow. _

_ Day 2: Jimin hyung destroyed me. He scratched more than once my armour and managed to block every single stroke I threw him, my limbs hurt, but then again I told him not to hold back (because initially he was only cooing me and telling me ‘cute’ and that I ‘looked adorable and he didn’t want to hurt me’) so yeah… this is what I get for defying the leader of the clan. But the bright thing of today: I learned a new technique that Jimin hyung taught me! _

_ Day 3: Reminder for future training sessions: never make Jungkook hyung angry. Also, ask Taehyung hyung for new bandages. _

Soobin chuckled tenderly as he kept reading:

_ Day 4: Heavy armour is great for protection, but I feel that it restricts my movements way too much, my techniques require speed and to swing Eternal Lights I need freedom to move around, so I decided to just train with my normal attire. I won a 1 on 1 with Beomgyu, and now he owes me dessert!  _

_ Day 5: Jungkook hyung crushed me. _

Soobin rolled his eyes at that, turning around as he kept his smile on his mouth, walking to the bed, leaving his sword there as he sat down as he continued reading:

_ I guess I shouldn’t swing too fast and be impulsive. _

“Correct”- Soobin muttered.

_ Then again, I managed to get a competitive side of hyung that I haven’t seen before! At the end of the training session he congratulated me and complimented my new techniques, even Jimin hyung -who stopped by for a while- said that I was improving!  _

Soobin narrowed his eyes, and looked further the pages, the days going by, and before he knew it, he reached the middle of the notebook and also:

_ Day 45: Today Namjoon hyung from the Star Clan came to see Jimin hyung. He brought a lot of people, but the thing here is that… he also brought a boy that had a sword that glowed blue. _

“Again with that…”- He muttered, rolling his eyes chuckling

_ I couldn’t see his face but he had bunny cheeks and a firm back, I wonder who he was… I don’t know why, but I want to see him again… I really do. _

_ Day 46: Wooyoung and Yeosang are idiots- _

Soobin closed the notebook and felt his eyes tingle, a heavy pressure on his chest.

_ Yeonjun… _

He stood up rapidly, leaving the small notebook on the table next to the blades and walked to the door, opening it and almost sprinting to the medical unit until...

“Soobin”

He stopped on his tracks and turned around to the voice calling him, seeing Jimin walking toward him, a tender expression on his face.

“Hello”

“Clan leader Jimin”- He bowed shyly- “Good evening”

“Oh, don’t be so formal”- The older laughed- “Namjoon and Seokjin are not here, you can call me hyung, are you going to see Yeonjun?”

“Yes”- Soobin nodded- “I got a bit worried, so I wanted to see how he was doing or if the doctor needed something”

“I see”- The leader nodded- “Taehyung is running some tests on him so right now you can’t go inside”

“Oh…” 

Soobin looked to the closed door of the medical unit and Jimin said:

“But I can tell you this”- The younger looked at him- “I believe Taehyung is close to find something that might help, your solution has sparked many ideas on our doctor”

“I’m glad”- Soobin smiled- “If he needs assistance, please do let me know, I’d be glad to help”

Jimin nodded at that, and then his eyes looked toward the cafeteria:

“Dinner is almost ready”- He said- “Why don’t you eat first and then come and check on Junnie? I’m sure Tae will be done by that time”

“Sure”

**+╳+**

“And then Taehyun was like: ‘Why did you put your shoes on the bed? You are going to get the bed sheets dirty!’ and here I was all shocked because I never thought about that”

“About what, exactly, hyuka?”- Yeosang asked, giggling, Beomgyu also smiling.

“About the fact that Taehyun looks cute when he’s mad”- Kai said as he eyed his food, trying to hide a blush on his face

“He must be gorgeous then”- Beomgyu pointed out- “He was so angry when I saw him when I was walking on the garden with the trainees, who, by the way, Yeosang”

The Treasure Clan member looked at him confused:

“Yes?”

“They asked me if you could join us to the training field tomorrow”- He said- “They want you to show them techniques and some advice”

“Alright, sure…”- Yeosang nodded timidly- “But Gyu, my techniques are for guns…”

“Don’t worry, love, body to body combat is also valid”

“Oh no… ‘Gyu', 'love,’”- Kai feigned to throw up- “Disgusting”

“You’re just jealous because Taehyun is angry with you”- Beomgyu said laughing

“He said I was the best smith ever and now I’m: ‘a mess’ because I ‘lack knowledge on the correct concept of order’”- Kai said as he pushed his plate away in order to place his head on the table- “How did things get to this point?”

“He’s now seeing the real Huening Kai”- Yeosang said- “He’ll get over it”

The younger grunted frustrated, which caused the others to burst out laughing, until Beomgyu saw someone entering the cafeteria:

“Oh look”- He stood up- “Soobin hyung!”

Kai and Yeosang looked at the newcomer, who held a plate of food, and watched how the Cerulean Star walked toward them, gaining attention and murmurs from the trainees that were eating.

“Soobin, hello”

The aforementioned looked at Yeosang and returned the greeting, also at Kai with a tender smile as he sat down next to him.

“How is Yeonjun’s room?”- Beomgyu asked- “I’m sorry again for putting you there but I’m sure that tomorrow I can-”

“It’s fine, I can stay there”- Beomgyu and Yeosang looked at each other surprised, Kai staying also silent (and confused)- “You can give Taehyun the new room if he wants”

“Oh great”- Kai muttered sadly, placing his face again on the table- “He’s going to accept”

Soobin looked at him confused then to Beomgyu, who grinned:

“Don’t worry about it”- He said- “So, do you like the food?”

**+╳+**

Soobin opened the door of the room, seeing Taehyun sitting down on a desk, his attention focused on a book.

“Tae”

The smaller boy glanced at him and a small smile appeared on his face, the taller giving him a plate with food.

“Thank you hyung”

“Beomgyu and Yeosang asked for you”- Soobin said- “Why didn’t you go to the cafeteria?”

“Quite simple: I’m pissed with Beomgyu hyung”- He answered- “And I don’t want to see Kai”

“I mean… you’re going to see him in a couple of minutes”- The older muttered- “He’s almost done crying with Beomgyu and Yeosang”

“Good”- He said as he ate with spite- “He better regret putting his shoes on the bed”

Soobin rolled his eyes as he turned around:

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to see Yeonjun hyung”- The Cerulean Star said, glancing at him- “I want to also check if Taehyung hyung needs help”

“I see”

The older nodded, motioning to the boy to eat the food as he walked to the door when the voice of Taehyun sounded again:

“Soobin hyung”- He called as he stood up, uncertainty on his face- “I’ve been wondering something”

“What is it?”

“What will you do if...”- The boy paused, choosing his words carefully- “If the poison manages to corrupt Yeonjun hyung’s core? If it also reaches his heart?”

Soobin looked at him firmly, the heavy sensation on his chest returning, his blood running cold.

“I don’t know”- He answered, his voice raspy- “I don’t know… but I won’t let that happen”

**+╳+**

“Soobin’s medicine has helped a lot”- Taehyun admitted, sitting down in front of Jimin and Jungkook by his side- “I’m modifying it to increase the time to prevent the marks reach his heart and core, I hope to have it tomorrow, for now, I gave him something for him to help gain his strength back”

“And the diagnosis?”- Jungkook asked- “Have you figured out some way for the marks to disappear?”

“Not yet”- The medic said- “But I’m sure that with Soobin’s treatment I can find some way to get a cure, it’s just a matter of time, Yeonjun will get better, I’m sure of it, he’s so strong”

Jimin smiled at him, a spark of hope resurfacing as he let out a small sigh of relief, seeing how Jungkook was also smiling happily:

“I’m glad”- He said- “Good news at last”

“Thank you so much Taehyung”- Jimin said wholeheartedly

“You’re very welcome”- He nodded smiling- “But I can’t take all the credit, Soobin has also been of great help, that boy has a lot of talent”

“He’s from the Star Clan”- Jimin said chuckling- “They’re incredibly skilled with healing abilities and knows all kind of herbs’s properties”

“Who would have thought, right?”- Jungkook muttered- “I only thought they were experts on swords and fighting with grace”

Taehyung rolled his eyes at that while Jimin laughed and said:

“Kook, if Seokjin hears you…”

“Good thing he won’t”- The captain said with a mischievous smile as he stood up- “Well then, I’m heading to bed, you coming?”

“I’ll join in a minute”- The leader said. 

The captain nodded and shut the door, Jimin’s eyes then resting on Taehyung’s and that’s when he saw the medic’s serious expression.

“Tae, what is it…?”

“He’s not completely safe, Jimin”- The medic said, which left the leader shocked and confused- “I didn’t want to say this in front of Jungkook, he’s really fond of Yeonjun, but… the marks are really close to his core, he might probably lose it before I get a cure”

“But if he loses it he will never be able to fight, his blades…”- Jimin started to say- “He won’t be able to wield them, they will never respond to him, they won’t recognize him as their owner-”

“I’m trying my best to find that cure, I will find it, but…”- Taehyung assured- “I just want to give you a heads up on what’s going on, what’s  _ really  _ going on”

“Please, Taehyung”- Jimin pleaded, his eyes teary as he tried his best to control himself- “Please find that cure, save Yeonjun, do whatever you have to do”

“I will”- He swore- “I promise”

**+╳+**

Soobin opened the door, finding the clinic empty, Taehyung being -he supposed- with Jimin, so he went near Yeonjun who was still unconscious, the dark marks visible on his chest.

He closed his eyes for a bit and sighed, sitting down on a chair that he drew near to where the older was, his eyes inspected every single detail of Yeonjun’s face, as if he was memorizing him.

_ “What will you do if the poison manages to corrupt Yeonjun hyung’s core?” _

Soobin winced, the anxiousness starting to bubble up, the dire need to just  _ do  _ something,  _ anything _ , assaulting him. He had created something to help slow down the spread of the marks, it was not much but it was  _ something… _ and yet, he wanted to do something more, it was not enough…

He was a member of the Star Clan, one of the best healers of them, he had to do something, he  _ had  _ to, Yeonjun was counting on him.

Soobin grabbed the older’s hand, holding it tenderly, noticing how warm it was, and caressed it.

_ “You’re… a glowy bunny…I- no, I mean, I’ve been wanting to meet you for so long, I’m… Choi Yeonjun, from the Solar Clan” _

Soobin laughed bitterly at the memory, his eyes stinging once again, the tears invading them.

“Hyung”- He muttered, his hand going to caress his hair- “Wake up... ”

The eyelids of the Solar Clan member remained shut, and Soobin said:

“Hyung-”- He felt the tears starting to fall- “Please…”

He held tightly his grip on the other’s hand, closing his eyes to stop the tears from falling, but it was futile, the frustration and impotence of seeing the older there and not knowing what to do was so strong…

“Yeonjun hyung, wake up”- Soobin whispered- “Beomgyu needs you, Huening, Jungkook hyung and Jimin hyung too… _I_ need you”

He let out a silent sob, still caressing the older’s hair, laying his head on the small mattress as he then prayed to the universe, the stars and all cosmic entities so devotedly, and before Soobin realized it, he had fallen asleep.

**+╳+**

Taehyun heard the door open and then close, timid footsteps making their way to where the beds were.

“Taehyun... Hyung?”- He heard the voice of Kai- “Are you still mad at me?”

It made the Star Clan member sigh, slam the book shut and stand up, which caused the younger to take a step back, his eyes showing fear and regret, looking down to the floor.

“Huening”- He heard- “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that”

It took him a second to process: 

“Huh?”

“I… ”- Taehyun said apologetically- “Soobin hyung has been devoting his time trying to find Yeonjun hyung a cure and that’s… new, I have no clue on how to help him, he’s scared and frustrated and I hate seeing him like this so…”

“Tae…”

“I should know better, please forgive me”- He said- “It won’t happen again”

“No, Taehyun, please… ”- The younger said, going close to the older, his face beaming with happiness- “I forgive you, of course I do… does that mean I go back on being the best smithy ever?”

Taehyun looked at him with a confused expression, which caused the younger to blush embarrassed:

“No, ignore that, yeah…”

“No, Huening, I mean”- Taehyun chuckled- “Have I mentioned anyone else? Because… I have always thought you were the only one, and the best, so I’m confused as to why would you think you weren’t-”

“No, Ignore that I asked, I was just confused and I’m tired of the long trip”- The younger said dismissively, opening his fan and covering the deep blush on his face- “We should go to sleep”

“Kai…”

“Sleep! Yes! Good night Tae!”

Taehyun then turned around, hiding the smirk that started to appear on his face as he glanced to a Huening Kai that had disappeared under the sheets of his bed.

**+╳+**

A gentle touch on his hair... 

A tender caress on his cheek…

Soobin leaned to the touch...

“My bunny…”

Soobin’s eyes immediately opened, seeing a pair of fox-like eyes looking at him endearingly, the smile he missed so much visible on the older’s face, the had that Soobin was holding now caressing his cheeks.

“Soobinnie...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surpriiiiiiiise!!!!! For those who missed our Yeonjunnie, like our dear Soobin (and me): hope you like this little surprise!  
> The Two-Bladed fox has woken up!!!


	10. "Only you can make my heart bloom"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!   
> Happy (late) Valentines day!   
> I know many here likes the story and I take too long to upload chapters, I'm really sorry, so I decided to drop by a small update as a surprise :3   
> Our dear Yeonjunnie is awake now! Things are then getting interesting, oh yes :3  
> I hope you all had an amazing Valentines yesterday! My single ass had a self-love day and I bought many groseries and had a day full of movies and series :3  
> But oh well, It was so relaxing, I really needed that.  
> I love you all, thank you for supporting this story, It really means a lot!

_ -Alexandra Vasiliu _

“Hyung...”- He managed to speak, touching the older boy’s face and hands assuring he was awake and not dreaming- “Yeonjun hyung…”

“Hi Binnie”

“Are you okay?, does it hurt somewhere?”- He looked at him worriedly, standing up fast- “I’ll call Taehyung-”

Yeonjun grabbed Soobin’s hand stopping the Cerulean Star from walking out, the boy looking at the older boy confused.

“Soobin, don’t go”- He pleaded- “Stay with me”

The Star Clan member walked back, looking at the older, still amazed with the fact he was awake, he was feeling so incredulous; he was watching those fox-like eyes again, that malicious grin...

_ Malicious grin-? _

He felt a hard pull and before he knew it, Soobin was now laying with Yeonjun on the medical bed next to him, the older boy’s face close to Soobin, who was staring at him speechless.

“Choi Yeonjun-!”

“Yes?”

Soobin tried to back away and stand up, praying -once again- that the blush on his face went unnoticed by the older, but Yeonjun just cuddled with him, pulling the younger closer.

“Soobin-ah”- He muttered, his voice going incredibly deep which made the younger freeze- “I missed you, do you have any idea how much I need you now? My bunny...”

“Hyung”- Soobin started to say, the deep stare of the older piercing through him, feeling exposed, a sensation he had never felt in his life lingering on his chest- “The doctor has to know you’re awake-”

“He’ll know once he comes here”- He said- “I don’t want to be separated from you, Bin, please”

“And I don’t want you to feel pain or go unconscious again, hyung”- The Cerulean Star said frustrated, breaking apart from the tight hold of the older, standing up, facing the hurt expression of Yeonjun- “Taehyung hyung needs to see you, Jimin hyung too”

Yeonjun sighed at that, sitting down on the bed, his back on the wall, his hand going to his exposed chest, the dark marks still visible.

“Alright”- He said, giving up- “But don’t take long, yes?”

Soobin then went out of the medical unit toward the main room, taking deep breaths to calm himself down, his emotions swirling on his mind. 

**+╳+**

“Gyu”

“Hmm?”

Yeosang turned to see the blonde boy who was reading some papers about advanced techniques for fighting with blades.

“Oh, that terrible handwriting… that’s Yeonjun’s, right?”- Yeosang said chuckling, laughing louder when Beomgyu hit him playfully with them

“Shut it”- He said- “What is it?”

“I forgot to ask you if I could write a letter to Hongjoong hyung tomorrow, just to tell him I’m here now”

“Oh sure”- The blonde-haired boy nodded- “We should do that first thing in the morning, during breakfast”

Yeosang nodded happily, and when he noticed that Beomgyu was again getting absorbed in the reading once again, he pouted and went closer to him, resting his jaw on the younger’s shoulder.

“Yeosangie, what is it?”- Beomgyu asked, feigning an annoyed tone, trying his best not to smile.

“My boyfriend is ignoring me”

“Your boyfriend is studying”- He corrected

“My boyfriend is already smart and knows everything already”- Yeosang said, placing kisses on the younger’s neck- “Pay me attention”

“Aigoo, so needy”- Beomgyu laughed, standing up which caused the other to groan in frustration.

“Yah! Beomgyu...”

“Calm down, I’m just leaving these!”- The younger said as he left the papers on the table, accommodating them in order.

Yeosang then stood up, seeing the younger rummaging the papers, and sneaked up behind him and as soon as he was close he carried him bridal-style, which caused the blonde-haired boy to let out a surprised yell.

“Yeosang-!”

“Alright, back to bed we go”- He said as he turned around, laying the younger gently on the bed who was now chuckling- “We have to rest because tomorrow we have a busy day”

“I wanted to just make sure I knew-”

“Yeonjun taught you everything, and you’re a fantastic fighter”- Yeosang assured, hugging the younger, pulling him close- “There’s no reason for you to doubt yourself”

“I just want everything to be fine with the trainees-”

“You’ll do great, I’ll be there with you”- He placed a kiss on the blonde haired boy’s forehead- “Get some sleep, alright?”

Beomgyu nodded, which made the Treasure Clan member smile, and before he could close his eyes, the older felt a small kiss on his lips, which caused him to look at the younger surprised.

“Goodnight”- He said, his voice a whisper.

“Goodnight, Gyu”

**+╳+**

“Any headaches? Muscle pain? Nausea?”- Taehyung asked- “Muscular discomfort? Tension?”

“I’m fine”- Yeonjun assured for the eleventh time, a small smile displaying on his face- “Really, I just feel weak”

“That’s normal”- The doctor nodded- “You’ve been asleep for weeks, so until you gain strength back, you can’t do any effort for now only rest and recover, clear?”

“I will”- His eyes went to where Soobin stood, right by Jimin’s side, as he closed the white shirt he was wearing the marks now covered- “Can I talk to Soobin now? Jimin hyung, please?”

“We all have to sleep, Jun-”

“Please, I just have to ask him something”- Yeonjun pleaded urgently- “I promise I’ll go rest after that”

Jimin and Taehyung nodded, both making their way out of the medical unit, the doctor looking at the Cerulean Star:

“If he starts feeling bad, let me know”

Soobin nodded, and then the doctor left leaving the boys alone, the Star Clan member staring at Yeonjun who was smiling at him.

“What do you want to ask me?”

“First come here”- Yeonjun crossed his arms like a whining kid- “I won’t say anything unless you’re here”

“Hyung-”

“I won’t say anything”

“Yeonjun-”

“So quiet here...”- He glanced at the younger, a grin on his face.

Soobin sighed, standing close to the older boy, still a small distance between them.

“No can do”- Yeonjun shook his head- “I need you closer”

“No”- Soobin stood firmly, crossing his arms- “I don’t want problems, hyung-”

"I'm staying quiet them"

"Choi Yeonjun"

"Choi Soobin"

The Cerulean Star then simply turned around toward the door and  Yeonjun sighed frustrated as he tried to stand up; the older boy immediately tumbling down on the bed which made Soobin stop and rush to hold him. Both boys ending once again on the bed, the Solar Clan member grabbing onto the younger with a playful smirk.

“Gotcha” \- He looked at the Cerulean Star, the boy looking at him surprised yet not moving anywhere, so Yeonjun just hugged him, letting out a calming sigh- "Soobin-ah, d o you remember what I said to you before the Monster Clan members interrupted us? Back at the Star Clan?”

The younger glanced away as the memory from several weeks ago returning to him:

“I will always listen to you, so if you say jump; I’ll do it, if you say run; I’ll run, and if you say kiss me; I’ll do it”

“Yes”

“I still stand by what I said”- Yeonjun whispered, pulling the boy closer.

Soobin’s dark orbs looked at the older boy again, the dire need to just...say it increasing as the seconds went by... but his words wouldn’t come out.

“Bin-”

“All I want, and need”- Soobin muttered softly- “Is you to get better, to be honest with how you feel, and don’t hide anything from me”

Yeonjun looked at him surprised, a smile forming on his lips.

“Alright”- He said- “I’ll do that”

Soobin nodded, and when he was going to stand, he felt Yeonjun tightening his hold on him, the Star Clan member looking at the older surprised.

“I want you to stay with me”- Yeonjun said, every ounce of his voice coated with honesty- “ Just tonight, please”

“I can’t-”

“Fine, where are you sleeping?”- Soobin looked at him confused- “I’ll go there and when it’s morning I’ll come back here, no one will know-”

“Hyung, no, you need to rest, you can’t be walking yet”- He looked at the older firmly- “Do as the doctor instructed you”

Yeonjun whined, his hold on Soobin now gone, which permitted the boy to stand and turned to look at him as he fixed his clothing; seeing the older with the shirt buttoned up, the marks not visible, made it seem as if everything was back to normal… but the Star Clan member knew it wasn’t true.

“Can you come tomorrow?”- Yeonjun asked- “Have breakfast with me? please?”

Soobin nodded, and when he was going to turn and walk away, he felt a hold on his hand and the younger sighed:

“Yeonjun hyung-”

He turned to see the older and start scorning him again but he then saw Yeonjun standing up and smiling at him; Soobin was left speechless, and then he felt the Solar Clan member’s lips on his cheeks.

“Goodnight my Soobinnie”- The older boy whispered, looking at the Cerulean Star, winking -with both of his eyes- at him.

**+╳+**

“The fact that Yeonjun woke up is really good news”- Taehyung admitted, a relieved expression on his face, Jimin’s face also beaming with happiness- “It just means that we’re on the correct path”

“The sooner we find a cure, the better we can help Junnie and the other victims that has fallen to those monsters”- Jungkook said walking to the table with plates filled with the breakfast- “As they continue to attack, no clan is safe from them”

Jimin nodded at that, starting to dig on the food, the three men also joining him.

“For now, we have to thank the Universe that our Yeonjunnie is back”- He muttered with a small smile- “It’s a great day”

“It is”- Taehyung nodded, his eyes holding a playful glint- “As soon as the sun started to rise, he hasn’t stopped asking for the Cerulean Star”

Jimin and Jungkook snickered, the latter saying:

“Yeah, I guess he missed him”- He sighed- “Imagine falling into a deep sleep for weeks and not being able to be and see the person you have feelings for... Honestly I would be like that too”

“Soobin actually had breakfast with him, I saw Beomgyu with Yeosang, Huening Kai and Taehyun”- Jimin pointed out.

“That's true... Does Beomgyu know about Yeonjun?”- Jungkook asked

“Oh he does indeed”- Taehyung nodded, Jimin almost spilling his drink as he tried not to laugh- “He almost broke the door of the medical unit. And, I must say, that kid from the Treasure Clan, he almost passed out once he saw Beomgyu do that, it was as if he had seen the most beautiful thing on the planet”

Jungkook laughed at that, eating the food as the medic gossipped everything:

“The funniest thing is that Yeonjun shot up from the bed thinking it was the Cerulean Star and his face visibly deflated once he saw Beomgyu”- Taehyung said- “He was so offended”

_ “What do you mean with: ‘Oh it’s you’ you brat! You passed out for weeks and had me worried and now you dare say that to my face? I’m going to- Yah! Yeosang, let me go! I’m going to beat this hyung some sense!” _

“Yeah”- Taehyung sighed- “Good thing there wasn’t any more patience there on the medical unit, they would have complained”

“And Soobin was there?”- Jungkook asked

“No”- Jimin shook his head- “He had gone to get some food”

Jungkook continued to laugh at the story, and Jimin feeling for the first time in some weeks a little bit of peace; the danger wasn’t 100% gone, but Yeonjun was getting better -slowly- but getting there, and somehow the presence of The Cerulean Star was comforting to the leader, knowing that the Star Clan member kept a vigilant eye on him.

As he saw Jungkook and Taehyung still chatting and eating, he tried to focus again on the conversation, but then he heard the screams:

“Leader Jimin!”

“Captain Jungkook!”

The three men looked at each other and the door on the main room opened; a couple of trainees entered, the youngsters staring at both the leader and the captain with urgency in their eyes.

“What is it? What's going on?”- Jungkook asked with alertness, both Jimin and him standing up.

The trainees entered the room and the taller one said:

“There’s someone at the entrance asking for our leader”- He informed- “He said it’s urgent”

“Did they say a name?”- Jimin asked

“He didn’t but I recognized him”- The other trainee said- “It’s Lee Taeyong, the leader of the NCT Clan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABOOM! hehehehehehehe :3  
> The plot thickens huh?

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: songsforsoobin  
> Tumblr: s00binbunny


End file.
